My Lovely Channie
by sweetlies94
Summary: [CHAPTER 6 UPDATE!] Park Chanyeol si anak mama yang sangat manja dan Byun Baekhyun si siswi pembuat onar di sekolahnya. Baekhyun selalu mengejek Chanyeol di sekolah dan itu selalu sukses membuat Chanyeol malu. Tapi Chanyeol bisa apa? karena kenyataannya Chanyeol benar-benar si anak mama. #chanyeol #baekhyun #GS
1. chapter 1

_My lovely Channie_

 _A fanfic by sweetlies94_

 _(ChanBaek)_

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin,

etc.

genre : school life, family, friendship, romance, humor (?)

Rate : T

 **Disclaimer** : semua cast dalam ff ini adalah milik Tuhan dan ff ini adalah murni dari pemikiran author.

 **Summary** :

Park Chanyeol si anak mama yang sangat manja dan Byun Baekhyun si siswa pembuat onar di sekolahnya. Baekhyun selalu mengejek Chanyeol di sekolah dan itu selalu sukses membuat Chanyeol malu. Tapi Chanyeol bisa apa? karena kenyataannya Chanyeol benar-benar si anak mama.

~~ _Happy reading_ ~~

suara keras tapak kaki terdengar menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Langkah kaki yang kencang itu berhenti ketika si pemilik kaki melihat sosok wanita dewasa yang sedang sibuk dengan acara memasaknya.

"Eomma! Channie lapaaar ~~ " rengek pemuda yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Oh, Channie! Kau sudah bangun nak?" wanita itu mematikan kompornya, melepas apron merah mudanya dan berjalan mendekati putranya. "Apa Channie mimpi indah semalam, heum?" tangan wanita itu mengelus lembut pipi kiri anaknya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum membalas pertanyaan ibunya.

"cha! duduklah dulu ya sayang. sebentar lagi makanannya akan matang. Apa kau mau minum susu? eomma akan ambilkan susu untukmu, sayang." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Acara sarapan antara ibu dan anak itu berjalan dengan hikmat. Tak ada dentingan suara antara sendok dan piring saat mereka makan karena keluarga Park memang sangat menjunjung tinggi tata krama dimeja makan. Chanyeol telah menyelesaikan makanannya lebih dulu dan dia dengan sabar menanti ibunya selesai dengan makanannya karena ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan pada ibunya.

chanyeol melihat ibunya sudah selesai dengan makanannya, dia pandangi ibunya yang telah beranjak dari kursi, membereskan piring mereka dan mencucinya. Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan. merasa diperhatikan oleh anaknya, mama park mendekati chanyeol. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan sayangku?" tanya mama park seakan tau alasan chanyeol memperhatikannya sedari tadi. "Eumm, Eomma... B-bisakah aku pergi ke sekolah sendiri hari ini?" Chanyeol mendongak menatap mata ibunya. "Channie, kau sudah tau sendiri kan jawaban eomma? kenapa lagi-lagi kau menanyakan hal ini sayang." Mama park mengelus surai hitam milik Chanyeol dan menyibak poni Chanyeol kebelakang. "Tapi eomma, Channie sangat ingin berangkat ke sekolah sendiri seperti teman-teman yang lain. Channie sudah 18 tahun eomma, Channie sudah di tahun akhir. Channie malu jika harus selalu diantar eomma ke sekolah." rengek chanyeol dengan menggoyang-goyangkan badannya seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"Jadi Channie malu eomma selalu mengantar Channie ke sekolah? Channie malu punya eomma, begitukah?" tanya mama park dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan wajah memelas.

"B-bukan begitu eomma! haiish.. sudahlah berapa kali pun aku meminta, eomma tak akan mau mengabulkannya. Terserah saja, lebih baik aku mandi daripada aku telat." Chanyeol menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan berjalan menaiki tangga meninggalkan ibunya yang terkikik geli dibelakangnya.

 _ ***At School***_ sebuah mobil _Mercedes_ hitam tampak berhenti di depan gerbang _Power Senior high_ _school_. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok ibu dan anak yang sangat rupawan mencuri perhatian para siswa disana. Mama Park berjalan mendekati putra tampannya, merapikan seragamnya sambil tersenyum manis menatap putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Eomma sudah memasukkan kotak bekal di dalam tasmu, isinya makanan kesukaanmu. botol minum juga sudah eomma masukkan ke dalam tasmu. kau harus menghabiskannya. eomma akan sangat marah apabila eomma nanti melihat kotak makanmu masih ada isinya. Channie tidak ingin eomma, marah kan? dan ingat, Channie tidak boleh jajan sembarangan karna nanti channie bisa sakit perut dan-"

"Eomma~~ Channie sudah terlambat!" Chanyeol memotong ucapan eommanya karena sumpah demi apapun chanyeol pasti akan terlambat masuk ke kelas bila terus mendengar ibunya mengoceh hal yang tidak penting.

"Haha baiklah baiklah anak eomma yang paling tampan eomma akan pergi dan kau bisa masuk ke kelasmu."

"baiklah eomma, channie masuk dulu. Annyeong!" ketika chanyeol hendak berbalik badan, tiba-tiba eommanya menahan tangan chanyeol dan--

CHUP! CHUP!

Mama Park mencium kedua pipi chanyeol secara cepat membuat chanyeol melongo dan para siswa yang masih ada disekitar sana terkikik geli menahan tawa melihat adegan antara ibu dan anak itu.

"Ya! Eomma!!!" teriak chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap kedua pipinya. eommanya hanya tertawa dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan chanyeol.

chanyeol melihat sekitar dan menemukan teman-temannya menahan tawa mereka sampai wajah mereka semua memerah. chanyeol menggeram dan masuk ke dalam sekolahnya dengan cepat.

suasana kelas 12-3 sudah tampak ramai dengan penghuninya. ada sekumpulan siswi yang menggosip, ada sekumpulan siswa yang bermain game dan ada beberapa yang duduk dibangkunya tidak melakukan apa-apa, chanyeol salah satunya. chanyeol memangku kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya sambil memandangi keluar jendela. dia melamun atau mungkin hanya sekedar menatap gumpalan awan putih yang berjalan perlahan. entahlah. namun kesunyian chanyeol tiba-tiba terganggu ketika ada tiga anak pembuat onar.

"Oh, Baek lihatlah itu si anak mama." celetuk salah satu diantara mereka yang berkulit coklat.

"ckk! tak perlu kau beritahu pun aku juga sudah melihatnya bodoh!" itu Byun Baekhyun, si biangnya pembuat onar.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati chanyeol, diikuti oleh dua ajudannya, Sehun dan Jongin.

"Annyeong Channie!" sapa baekhyun riang pada chanyeol sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

SHIT!!

'lagi-lagi dia memanggilku seperti itu di sekolah' batin chanyeol menggeram.

"Annyeong!" balas chanyeol malas.

"kenapa channie nampak tidak bersemangat? padahal tadi channie kan sudah mendapat kisseu di kedua pipi channie dari mama channie jadi harusnya channie semangat dong!" ejek baekhyun dengan aegyo pura-puranya.

chanyeol membelalakkan matanya tak parcaya. darimana baekhyun tau adegan memalukan antara dia dengan ibunya di depan gerbang tadi padahal tadi dia tidak melihat baekhyun ada disana. chanyeol benar-benar sangat malu sekarang karna baekhyun mengatakan itu dengan suara lantangnya yang otomatis terdengar oleh semua teman-teman dikelasnya.

'wtf kau byun baekhyun!'

~TBC~

haloooo~~ ヽ()/


	2. Chapter 2

Byun Baekhyun, dia adalah sosok gadis yang cantik dan sangat imut. itu apabila kau melihatnya hanya dari wajah dan postur tubuhnya yang kecil dan pendek. tapi kalau kau mengenalnya lebih dekat kau akan tau semenyebalkan apa dia, membuat teman-teman dan guru-guru di Power Senior High School angkat tangan apabila berhadapan dengannya. bukannya takut atau semacamnya, mereka hanya terlalu malas menghadapi si menyebalkan Byun yang suka membuat onar itu.

Baekhyun itu tomboy, makanya dia lebih banyak bermain dengan para lelaki daripada dengan gadis-gadis disekolahnya. Alasannya karena para gadis sering menggosipkan hal-hal yang tak penting sedangkan baekhyun sangat tak suka bergosip. para siswa di sekolah pun sering iri dengan baekhyun karena ia selalu dikelilingi oleh para lelaki tampan disekolahnya, Sehun dan Jongin misalnya. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat setia Baekhyun. Meskipun Baekhyun itu tomboy dan cenderung urakan, Sehun dan Jongin selalu menganggap Baekhyun seorang wanita yang harus dilindungi dan disayangi.

Penampilan Baekhyun itu sedikit urakan dan tidak rapi. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna coklat yang panjang tapi dia selalu menguncirnya dan menggulungnya keatas. Sebenarnya baekhyun ingin sekali memotong sependek mungkin rambutnya itu, alasannya simpel, karena dia harus menghabiskan sampo dan waktu lebih banyak untuk keramas. alasan yang benar-benar simpel (-.-). Tapi dia harus memendam sementara keinginannya itu, karena demi apapun dia tak ingin ayahnya marah dan berakhir dia dimasukkan ke asrama wanita. ngomong-ngomong itu adalah ancaman dari sang ayah dan baekhyun tak ingin dimasukkan ke asrama wanita. biarlah dia menunggu sedikit lagi, jika dia sudah lulus sekolah ancaman itu tak akan berlaku lagi. haha cerdik juga kau Byun Baekhyun.

Sekarang kita beralih ke si anak mama yang manis, Park Chanyeol. Jika kalian berfikir bahwa Chanyeol itu anak lelaki yang imut dan menggemaskan, kalian benar-benar salah besar. Mungkin hanya mama Park yang beranggapan begitu. Tapi yang kalian harus tahu, si anak mama itu memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap, wajahnya sangat tampan. penampilannya selalu rapi dengan rambut hitam yang disisir rapi keatas menampilkan jidat menawannya. Chanyeol benar-benar bak seorang model ketika dia berjalan.

Dan jika kalian ingin tahu lagi, sebenarnya Park Chanyeol sangat menjaga imagenya selama berada di sekolah. Jika di sekolah, ia akan bertingkah layaknya lelaki yang cool dan tenang. namun berbeda bila sudah dirumah, ia akan berubah menjadi sangat manja di depan ibunya. Tetapi segala usahanya itu harus terusik karena kehadiran si pembuat onar Byun yang selalu mengejek dan menggoda Chanyeol. entah apa alasannya sehingga Baekhyun selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya, mungkin karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah saling mengenal dari kecil membuat Baekhyun tak sungkan untuk menggoda Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun merasa senang menjahili si anak mama, Chanyeol.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, para siswa berbondong-bondong segera pergi ke kantin untuk segera mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan. Begitu juga dengan ketiga anak pembuat onar itu. Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Jongin segera beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar kelas namun langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat melihat Chanyeol mendahului mereka keluar kelas sambil membawa tasnya.

"Baek, kenapa kau berhenti? ayo cepat kita ke kantin sebelum ramai !" Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk dibawanya keluar kelas, namun Baekhyun menahannya.

"Kalian duluan saja aku ada urusan." Baekhyun langsung berlalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Ya! Baek, kau mau kemana ?" itu Jongin yang berteriak. Tapi sosok Baekhyun sudah hilang.

"Biarkan sajalah dia, mungkin dia mau ke toilet. Ayo kita pergi!" Sehun berjalan mendahului Jongin.

"Ya! Hun, tunggu aku brengsek! "

Di lain tempat, di atap sekolah tepatnya. Chanyeol duduk dilantai dan bersandar pada dinding pembatas. Dipangkuannya ada kotak bekal yang ibunya berikan tadi. Perlahan ia membukanya dan tersenyum seketika saat ia melihat makanan favoritnya di dalam kotak bekal itu. Dia mengambil potongan daging dengan sumpit dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, dapat ia rasakan kenikmatan masakan milik ibunya itu.

Ceklek*

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Chanyeol terkejut dan segera mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang menginterupsi makan siangnya itu. Namun setelah ia tahu sosok pengganggu itu, ia mendengus dan melanjutkan makannya. Sosok penggangu itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun.

"Channie~~~" Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk disampingnya. Chanyeol pura-pura tak mendengarkannya.

"Yakkk!! Apa kau tuli !!" Baekhyun memakinya sambil tangan lentik miliknya itu memukul keras punggung Chanyeol, membuat si korban tersedak makanannya seketika.

Uhuk Uhuk!

Chanyeol membuat gestur meminta minum sambil matanya melotot dan tangan kirinya memukul-mukul dadanya. Baekhyun panik seketika.

"ya ya! kau tak apa? dimana botol minummu? " panik baekhyun.

Chanyeol menunjuk tasnya dan baekhyun yang mengerti itu segera membuka tas chanyeol, mengambil botol minumnya, membuka tutupnya lalu segera menyerahkannya pada chanyeol. Chanyeol segera menyambar botol minum itu dari tangan Baekhyun dan meninumnya hingga tersisa setengah.

hahhh hahhh!!

Chanyeol bernapas tersengal-sengal. Baekhyun membantunya dengan cara menepuk pelan punggung chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa lebih baik sekarang.

"Yakk!! apa kau gila?! Kau ingin aku mati hah?! " Chanyeol berteriak tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Biasa saja dong! tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu! mulutmu bau tau. " Baekhyun balas berteriak.

"Dasar gadis barbar, bisanya mengganggu saja."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Sudahlah, aku sedang malas meladenimu. Pergi kau sana, jangan menggangguku. "

"Jadi kau mengusirku? beraninya kau!" Baekhyun mendelik tak suka.

"Terserah." jawab Chanyeol jengah, kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

lama mereka terdiam, Chanyeol masih sibuk menghabiskan makanannya sedangkan Baekhyun diam-diam sibuk memperhatikan Chanyeol makan. Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Channie~~"panggil Baekhyun dengan suara aegyonya. Tapi Chanyeol tak menggubris.

"Channie~~" lagi.

"Channiee~~~~~" dan lagi.

"Chan-"

"Mwo? Mwo? Apa mau mu hah?! " Jengah Chanyeol.

Telunjuk Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah daging yang ada di dalam kotak bekal Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengikuti arah telunjuk Baekhyun dan dia berdecak setelah mengerti kemauan Baekhyun.

"Kau mau ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Buka mulutmu!" Chanyeol menyodorkan sesumpit daging kehadapan Baekhyun.

"A-aniya, aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Kalau tak mau yasudah." Chanyeol hendak memasukkan daging untuk baekhyun tadi ke dalam mulutnya sendiri, namun tangannya ditahan oleh baekhyun.

"ckk! arra arra, cepat suapi aku!"

Chanyeol menyeringai dan segera mengarahkan sumpit berisi daging tadi ke mulut baekhyun. Seketika pipi baekhyun terasa panas dan jantungnya berdebar.

'apa-apaan jantung ini, yak!! berhenti berdebar kencang, bodoh!' raung baekhyun dalam hati.

Chanyeol sudah kembali ke posisinya dan kembali memakan bekalnya. Baekhyun berdeham keras berusaha melepas kecanggungannya sendiri.

"woaah! masakanan mama park tetap sama rasanya bahkan semakin enak."

"Tentu saja masakan eommaku memang yang terbaik." ucap Chanyeol bangga sambil membusungkan dadanya.

"Ne, Ne... memang benar ucapan si anak manis kesayangan mama park ini. " baekhyun berkata demikian sambil mengusak rambut chanyeol lembut.

"Yakk! berhentilah mengejekku, dasar gadis barbar. " bentak Chanyeol tak terima.

"Aku tidak mengejekmu, memang itu kenyataannya kan. Park Chanyeol si anak mama yang manja." ucap Baekhyun dengan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Aku tidak manja!" teriak Chanyeol tak terima.

"Hahahaha, katakan itu pada bekal makan siangmu Channie hahaha." Baekhyun tertawa terbahak menimbulkan tatapan marah dari si pria.

Chanyeol segera memasukkan kotak makannya dan berdiri. ia berjalan hendak kembali ke kelasnya. tak ia pedulikan Baekhyun yang masih setia menertawainya. Baekhyun yang menyadari kepergian Chanyeol segera bangkit dan menyusul si anak mama yang sedang merajuk itu.

"Channie~~ tunggu aku!!"

'ahaha senangnya menggoda Chanyeol' - baekhyun

~~

Malam semakin larut dan cuaca dingin terasa menembus tulang. orang-orang yang berlalu lalang semakin mengeratkan mantel dan jaketnya. Pasangan-pasangan yang sedang dilanda cinta pun memilih untuk berangkulan sambil berjalan, saling berbagi kehangatan. Bahkan ada yang dengan santainya saling berciuman seakan jalanan itu hanya milik mereka berdua. Benar-benar tak tahu tempat, membuat para jomblo iri saja.

Diantara keramaian orang-orang itu, nampak seorang gadis yang berlari kencang tak tahu aturan menabrak para pejalan kaki di depannya. Tak ia pedulikan umpatan-umpatan bahkan teriakan orang-orang yang ditabraknya itu, yang ia pikirkan hanya harus terus berlari. Namun ternyata gadis itu tak sendiri, jauh di belakang gadis itu ada tiga orang siswa yang memakai seragam berbeda dengannya berlari mengejarnya.

"Yak! berhenti kau Byun Baekhyun!" teriak salah satu siswa itu.

dan ternyata gadis yang dikejar ketiga siswa itu adalah si pembuat onar Byun Baekhyun. Sudah kuduga. Jadi masalah apa lagi yang kau lakukan sebenarnya Byun?

~tbc~


	3. chapter 3

My _lovely Channie_

 _A fanfic by sweetlies94_

(ChanBaek)

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Other :

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

etc.

 ** _Previous Chapter_**

 _Malam semakin larut dan cuaca dingin terasa menembus tulang. orang-orang yang berlalu lalang semakin mengeratkan mantel dan jaketnya. Pasangan-pasangan yang sedang dilanda cinta pun memilih untuk berangkulan sambil berjalan, saling berbagi kehangatan. Bahkan ada yang dengan santainya saling berciuman seakan jalanan itu hanya milik mereka berdua. Benar-benar tak tahu tempat, membuat para jomblo iri saja._

 _Diantara keramaian orang-orang itu, nampak seorang gadis yang berlari kencang tak tahu aturan menabrak para pejalan kaki di depannya. Tak ia pedulikan umpatan-umpatan bahkan teriakan orang-orang yang ditabraknya itu, yang ia pikirkan hanya harus terus berlari. Namun ternyata gadis itu tak sendiri, jauh di belakang gadis itu ada tiga orang siswa yang memakai seragam berbeda dengannya berlari mengejarnya._

 _"Yak! berhenti kau Byun Baekhyun!" teriak salah satu siswa itu._

 _dan ternyata gadis yang dikejar ketiga siswa itu adalah si pembuat onar Byun Baekhyun. Sudah kuduga. Jadi masalah apa lagi yang kau lakukan sebenarnya Byun?_

.

.

.

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 _~ Happy Reading ~_

#

Baekhyun terus berlali kencang tanpa henti. Tak ia pedulikan kakinya yang sudah berdenyut ngilu karena ia paksa untuk terus berlari. nafasnya pun tersengal-sengal. Namun sekali lagi, ia tak peduli. dan akhirnya ia berhenti ketika mendapati jalan yang ia ambil ternyata jalan buntu. Baekhyun mengumpat berkali-kali dalam hati saat ketiga siswa yang mengejarnya itu sudah berdiri dihadapannya dan mengepung dirinya.

"Mau lari kemana lagi kau Byun Baekhyun? kau tak bisa menghindar lagi" ucap salah satu siswa itu.

Baekhyun masih mengais oksigen. Ia benar-benar merasa lelah sekarang.

"Apa mau kalian? Apa kalian mau mengeroyok seorang wanita?"

ketiga siswa tersebut saling berpandangan dan tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak, "ahahahaha jadi sekarang kau baru sadar bahwa dirimu seorang wanita, Byun? aku benar-benar terharu." siswa itu berucap sambil berakting menyeka air matanya, layaknya sedang menangis.

"Diamlah kau Jung Daehyun!" desis Baekhyun.

Siswa yang diketahui bernama Daehyun itupun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Semakin dekat langkah Daehyun pada Baekhyun, maka Baekhyun juga semakin mundur kebelakang sampai ia merasakan bahwa punggungnya telah menempel pada dinding. Baekhyun tak bisa kabur lagi.

Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. matanya mengamati Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Kemudian diangkatnya dagu baekhyun untuk membuat Baekhyun menatap dirinya. "Baek, apa kau tahu? sebenarnya kau itu sangat cantik... tapi sayangnya...kau terlalu bertingkah." Daehyun menampilkan seringai yang menakutkan. Daehyun pun juga semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun hingga ia dapat merasakan deru nafas yang kencang milik Baekhyun.

"Menjauhlah dariku brengsek!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Daehyun sehingga Daehyun mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aah, aku tak suka gadis yang sok jual mahal sepertimu." ucap daehyun. Selanjutnya ia memberi sebuah kode pada kedua temannya. temannya yang mengerti akan maksud dari daehyun itu pun langsung berjalan ke arah baekhyun dan segera menahan kedua tangan baekhyun.

"Yak! lepaskan aku! dasar para kunyuk sialan! " baekhyun berteriak dan mencoba memberontak, tapi ia gagal. Demi apapun tenaganya telah terkuras habis akibat terus berlari tadi, lagipula bagaimanapun kondisinya Baekhyun tetaplah akan kalah melawan tiga orang pria sedangkan ia sendiri seorang wanita.

Daehyun mendekatkan kembali wajahnya pada Baekhyun. seringainya semakin terlihat mengerikan kala ia mendapati wajah angkuh bercampur ketakutan dari gadis dihadapannya itu. "Kau pikir setelah susah payah kami mengejarmu, kau memintaku untuk melepaskanmu eoh?" Daehyun kembali mengangkat dagu Baekhyun.

"Ciih! Sebenarnya apa mau mu?" Baekhyun menatap tajam pada Daehyun.

"Kau tanya apa mau ku? Hahaha kau pasti jelas tau apa mau ku Byun."

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku pasti akan menggantinya, kau saja yang tidak sabaran."

"Ciih! kau mau menggantinya dengan apa? Aku tau kau tak punya uang sebanyak itu Byun." ucap Daehyun meremehkan.

"Aku akan bekerja, kalau aku sudah dapat gaji aku pasti akan menggantinya. Lagipula aku tidak sengaja, itu semua terjadi diluar kehendakku."

"Ckk! lalu kau pikir aku akan mempercayaimu begitu saja? Tidak Byun. Aku sudah terlalu sabar menunggu dan terserah apa alasanmu, kau tetap harus bertanggung jawab." Daehyun mulai lebih dalam mengamati wajah Baekhyun. "Oh, bagaimana kalau kau membayarnya dengan tubuhmu? Aku akan menganggap semuanya impas ji-"

CUIIHH* tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun meludahi wajah Daehyun sehingga membuat Daehyun reflek menutup matanya. "Mimpi saja kau Bajingan! "

Daehyun geram, "Yakkk! Beraninya kau!! "

PLAK! *

Daehyun yang geram langsung menampar dengan keras wajah cantik Baekhyun hingga sudut bibir Baekhyun mengeluarkan darah. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Sumpah demi apapun tamparan Daehyun pada pipinya sangatlah sakit. Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis. Bagaimanapun juga ia tetaplah seorang wanita yang punya sisi lemah, tapi ia tak mungkin menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada si sialan Daehyun dan teman-temannya.

"Sudahlah Dae, jangan berlama-lama. Lebih baik kita bawa saja dia ke markas kita. Kita beri pelajaran dia dengan sesuatu yang menyenangkan." ucap Zelo, salah satu dari teman Daehyun.

"Zelo benar Dae, lebih baik kita bersenang-senang dengannya di markas." ucap Yongguk membenarkan ucapan Zelo.

Daehyun menyeringai, "Baiklah, ayo kita bawa dia ke markas." Daehyun berbalik badan dan berjalan mendahului, kemudian diikuti Zelo dan Yongguk yang masih setia menahan kedua lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat panik. Ia berusaha memberontak melepaskan diri tapi tenaganya tak sebanding dengan mereka berdua. Jalanan pun nampak sudah sangat sepi. Ia sangat berharap ada seseorang yang berbaik hati menolongnya. tapi ia tak melihat satu orang pun, padahal seingatnya tadi ketika ia berlari ia melihat banyak orang di jalanan.

saat di perjalanan menuju mobil mereka terparkir, tiba-tiba Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya membuat dua anak yang menggiring Baekhyun juga ikut berhenti. "Dae, kenapa kau berhenti? " tanya Zelo.

"Lepaskan temanku! "

.

.

.

"S-Sehun?" ucap Baekhyun.

Ternyata itu Sehun. Ia menghadang kelompok Daehyun yang hendak membawa Baekhyun ke markas mereka. Baekhyun benar-benar bersyukur, Sehun datang di waktu yang tepat. Ternyata Tuhan masih menyayanginya, pikir Baekhyun.

"Menyingkirlah! Aku tak punya urusan denganmu. " ucap Daehyun.

"Kau berani macam-macam dengan temanku, jadi kau harus berurusan denganku." ucap Sehun dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Ckk! Gadis itu punya hutang yang besar padaku, jadi dia harus membayarnya." Daehyun menatap Sehun tajam.

Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan pada kalian tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jadi begini ceritanya...

Baekhyun dan Daehyun sebenarnya adalah teman baik sebelumnya. Namun semua itu berubah ketika tepat tiga bulan yang lalu Baekhyun membuat ulah. Suatu hari Baekhyun memohon pada Daehyun untuk meminjaminya motor sport mahal miliknya, Baekhyun bilang ia sangat ingin menaiki motor sport seperti miliknya itu, tapi mana mungkin ia meminta ayahnya untuk membelikannya motor, bisa-bisa ia akan langsung dikirim ke asrama wanita dan tak akan mengijinkannya keluar dari tempat mengerikan baginya itu. Daehyun yang tak tega, akhirnya dengan sedikit berat hati mengizinkan Baekhyun mengendarai motornya, toh ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun jago mengendarai motor dan Baekhyun berjanji tidak akan lama menggunakannya. tapi entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat buruk kali ini. dan firasatnya pun memang benar terjadi. Baekhyun jatuh dan motor Daehyun hancur parah. padahal itu adalah motor kesayangan miliknya. Untung saja Baekhyun dapat segera melompat dari motor sebelum motor itu menabrak pohon besar. Namun lebih parahnya lagi ternyata baekhyun menggunakan motor daehyun untuk balapan dengan geng lain. Daehyun sangat murka mengetahui fakta itu. Baekhyun sudah berani merusak kepercayaan yang diberikan Daehyun padanya selama ini.

Daehyun meminta pertanggungjawaban dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun bukannya lari dari tanggungjawabnya, ia hanya sedang berusaha mengumpulkan uang. Tapi Daehyun ternyata sudah tidak sabar menunggu lagi. Dan begitulah alasannya Daehyun mengejar Baekhyun. Sekarang kita kembali ke adegan yang sempat terpotong tadi...

"Jadi hanya itu alasannya kau menangkap temanku seperti ini?"

"Hanya itu kau bilang?! " Daehyun merapatkan giginya menahan amarah. "gara-gara dia juga ayahku jadi marah padaku dan aku dihukum oleh ayahku, sialan!" umpat Daehyun.

Sehun diam. Ia terus menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan dingin. Tiba-tiba ia mengambil dompet dari sakut celananya. ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kredit miliknya dan melemparkannya tepat di hadapan Daehyun. "Ambil berapapun yang kau inginkan. Lepaskan Baekhyun dan setelah ini jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuh Baekhyun seinci pun, aku tak akan segan untuk menghajarmu hingga mati kalau hal ini terjadi lagi."

Daehyun berdecih, kemudian membungkuk untuk mengambil kartu kredit milik sehun itu.

"Lepaskan gadis itu,urusanku sudah selesai dengannya." ucap Daehyun pada kedua temannya. Zelo dan Yongguk segera melepas lengan Baekhyun, mereka segera berjalan mengikuti Daehyun yang lebih dulu meninggalkan tempat itu. Yongguk dengan gaya soknya sengaja menabrakkan bahunya pada bahu Sehun.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Sehun menghampiri Baekyun yang menundukkan kepalanya. Ia melepas mantel hitamnya dan menyampirkannya pada bahu kecil yang bergetar milik Baekhyun, setelah itu menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya. Sehun harus segera mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

#

Kediaman keluarga Park tampak begitu tenang. Setelah acara makan malam spesial sebagai kejutan untuk kepulangan ayah Chanyeol dari urusan bisnisnya di Jepang, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk belajar sebelum ia beranjak tidur. Saat ia sedang asyik dengan buku-bukunya, tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya...

"Channie, sayangku. Boleh eomma masuk, nak? " ternyata itu mama park.

"Hmm.. Masuklah eomma." jawab Chanyeol sambil menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya, menantikan ibunya masuk.

CKLEK *

"Kenapa kau belum tidur putraku sayang, hm? " mama park menghampiri Chanyeol kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya pada masing-masing bahu lebar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendongak menatap wajah ibunya. "Channie hanya ingin belajar sebentar saja eomma, besok Channie ada ujian. " mama park memindahkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyisir surai kelam putranya membuat si empunya surai tersenyum menikmati.

"Channie sayang, kau tahu kan bahwa eomma sangaaaaat menyayangi channie, hm? " Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Eomma tak ingin channie sakit, tak ingin channie terluka bahkan tersakiti, karena eomma sangat menyayangi channie. "

"Channie tahu eomma" Chanyeol berbalik mengahadap ibunya dan melingkarkan tangannya pada perut eommanya, kemudian melesakkan wajahnya pada perut eommanya. Mama park hanya tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah lucu putranya itu. "Akupun juga sangat sangat sangat menyayangi eomma dan appa. tapi lebih sangat menyayangi eomma, hehe"

Mama park memandang surai Chanyeol dengan linangan air mata. suasana hangat dengan putranya ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang juga sangat berarti untuk dirinya. Chanyeol yang menyadari kalau ibunya menangis segera mendongakkan kepalanya lagi, "Eomma, jangan menangis. Channie tak suka melihat eomma menangis. Aku janji akan menjadi anak yang penurut, jadi eomma jangan menangis, kumohon. " Chanyeol menghapus air mata di pipi ibunya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Maafkan eomma ya sayang, eomma hanya terlalu terbawa suasana, hehe." mama park segera menghapus air matanya dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan putranya itu. "Apa kau mau susu nak? eomma akan membuatkannya untukmu, hm."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, "Tidak perlu eomma. Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi. Eomma juga lebih baik segera tidur, kasihan appa pasti sedang butuh kehangatan sekarang" ucap Chanyeol menggoda.

mama park mencubit lengan anaknya menimbulkan rintihan kecil dari korbannya. "Aiissh!! kau ini nakal sekali menggoda eomma. " Chanyeol melihat sekilas pipi ibunya merona, membuat Chanyeol tertawa dengan suara bass miliknya itu.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik eomma pergi saja. Channie sangat nakal sudah berani menggoda eomma." mama park berbalik dan berjalan hendak keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya saat melihat eommanya hendak menutup pintu kamarnya, "Selamat malam eomma, buatkan channie adik ya eomma." goda chanyeol lagi.

"aiissh!! Channie nakal!" mama park langsung menutup pintu kamar chanyeol dengan kasar. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah malu-malu ibunya itu. Namun tak berselang lama wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. tatapannya kosong menerawang jauh pada buku dihadapannya. sampai tiba-tiba lamunannya itu terusik karena suara mesin mobil yang ia dengar dari luar rumahnya.

Chanyeol bangkit menuju jendela kamarnya, menyibak gorden jendelanya dan melihat dua orang keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Setelahnya ia tutup kembali gorden jendela itu dan melirik jam dindingnya. Pukul 1 malam.

"Kemana saja dia." gumam Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"AUCHHH!! Yakk!! Pelan-pelan dong! " Teriak Baekhyun kesakitan.

"Ma-maaf! Aku akan pelan-pelan."

Setelah Sehun mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang, Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk segera kembali ke rumahnya. Sehun menolak karena ia harus memastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja dan berniat mengobati luka Baekhyun.

"Aisshh!!! Menyebalkan! Daehyun benar-benar brengsek! Kau juga, kenapa kau dengan mudahnya memberikan kartu kreditmu pada kunyuk itu HAH!! Kau itu bodoh atau apa?! Auuccchh, sakitnya. " Baekhyun meringis sambil mengusap pipinya.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi datarnya, kemudian tangannya mendorong kepala Baekhyun sampai ia terjungkal kebelakang. Menimbulkan teriakan maut dari Baekhyun.

"Yaaachhhh!!"

"Apa? kau mau apa, hah? kau itu ya, tidak ada kapoknya membuat masalah. berterimakasihlah aku datang tepat waktu menolongmu tadi. untung saja ada teman sekolah kita yang melihatmu berlarian dikejar Daehyun dan kawan-kawannya dan dia langsung menghubungiku. Coba kalau tidak, kau pasti sudah habis diperkosa ramai-ramai."

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya. "Ckk! ya.. ya.. trimakasih sudah menolongku."

Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat wajah cemberut Baekhyun. "Sudahlah, tidak perlu kau pikirkan lagi. Masalah kartu kreditku aku bisa mengurusnya nanti, kau tenang saja. " Sehun mengusak kepala Baekhyun lembut membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar menjadi salah tingkah.

"Oh iya Baek, ngomong-ngomong rumahmu sepi sekali sih." Sehun celingukan mencoba mencari sosok lain selain mereka berdua di rumah ini.

"Yaaah...kau tahu sendiri kan Hun, aku hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan ayahku. dan dia akhir-akhir ini sedang sibuk menangani kasus, jadi dia jarang pulang."

"Wah.. wah.. wah.. aku sampai lupa kalau kau adalah putri tunggal dari seorang komandan kepolisian Seoul, Baek. tapi lihatlah putrinya, siswi _Power Senior High School_ yang dikenal sebagai si pembuat onar." Sehun berkata demikian sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Aku jadi sangat kasian dengan Tuan Byun."

"Ck! Diamlah bodoh!" Baekhyun langsung menoyor kepala Sehun. Sehun hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

tiba-tiba suasana diantara mereka menjadi sunyi. Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, sedangkan Sehun sibuk memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Emm... Baek?"

"Hmm?" Baekhyun hanya berdehem menanggapi Sehun tapi ia tidak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari ponsel ditangannya.

"Apa kau berani dirumah sendirian?"

"Apa kau baru saja meremehkanku?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun dengan memicingkan matanya tak suka dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Sehun.

"Bukan begitu. Ya.. *Sehun berdehem sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya* Kalau kau takut sendirian, aku bisa saja menemanimu. Aku bisa memelukmu jika kau- yak! yak! hentikan baek! " Sehun meraung kesakitan karena Baekhyun meninju lengannya membabi buta.

"Rasakan ini, rasakan! mati saja kau bodoh! "

"Ampun baek, ampun!"

terimalah nasibmu yang malang itu Sehun. haha.

#

#

#

#

~to be continued~

sorry _untuk chapter ini belum ada scene chanbaeknya hehe gapapa kan? gapapa doong hehe lagi._

ps: thanks buat kalian yang menyempatkan diri untuk baca cerita jelek aku ini huhuhu aku gak akan maksa kalian buat ngasih review, kalian mau baca aja aku udah syukur T-T

okedeh, _see you on the next chapter_ muaachh!


	4. chapter 4

_My Lovely Channie_

 _(ChanBaek)_

GS

 ** _Chapter 4_**

.

.

Pagi ini langit di kota Seoul sedang diselimuti awan hitam, menandakan bahwa kota itu sebentar lagi akan diguyur hujan yang cukup deras. Para pelajar yang hendak pergi ke sekolah maupun orang-orang yang hendak berangkat bekerja sudah siap dengan payung ditangan mereka masing-masing seakan waspada apabila hujan segera tiba. Dan ramalan cuaca yang disiarkan dalam berita pagi ini bahwa kota Seoul akan diguyur hujan deras pun ternyata benar adanya, karena tak berselang lama hujan deras turun membasahi kota itu.

Park Chanyeol dengan tenang duduk di dalam mobil di bagian penumpang. ia hanya diam menatap jalanan yang sedang diguyur hujan dibalik jendela mobilnya. Disampingnya, ada mama Park yang sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang melalui sambungan telepon. Namun sesekali ia melirik ke arah putra kesayangannya itu, sekedar memastikan.

"Channie, apa kau baik nak? Kau sakit?" tanya mama park saat ia sudah selesai menelepon, lalu digenggamnya tangan chanyeol lembut.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah ibunya, dengan kaku ia menjukkan senyuman pada ibunya sambil mengatakan, "Aku baik-baik saja eomma."

"Benarkah kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol mengangguk meyakinkan. "Tapi kau sedari tadi hanya diam saja, bikin eomma khawatir."

Chanyeol menggeser pantatnya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan ibunya. ia rangkul pinggang ibunya lalu ia memberikan kecupan kecil pada pipi ibunya, membuat mama park tersenyum bahagia dan langsung membalas memeluk putranya. " _I'm okay mom. Don't worry too much._ Channie hanya sedang menikmati hujan."

"Hmmm, syukurlah kalau Channie baik-baik saja. Kau harus jaga kesehatan ya nak. cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat akhir-akhir ini, eomma tak ingin bila Channie sampai jatuh sakit nantinya."

"Siap laksanakan Bos!!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil melakukan gerakan hormat di depan ibunya. membuat mama park tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan (menurutnya) chanyeol.

"Aigoo.. kemarilah biarkan eomma memelukmu lebih erat lagi sayangku."

.

 **EXO**

.

Chanyeol telah sampai di depan kelasnya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam dan duduk dibangku miliknya sambil menelusupkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Chanyeol menghela napas dengan keras. Entah mengapa ia merasa tak bersemangat hari ini. Ia juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan harinya dipagi ini. rasanya sedikit sepi. Oh, atau karena Baekhyun belum mengganggunya pagi ini? Biasanya chanyeol akan disambut dengan ejekan baekhyun yang memanggilnya ' _Channiee_ ' dengan melambaikan tangan dan memasang senyum menjengkelkannya ketika mereka bertemu di kelas. Biasanya juga Chanyeol akan mendengar suara nyaring Baekhyun yang tertawa bersama kedua _bodyguard_ nya karena berhasil menggoda dirinya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal Baekhyun, kenapa ia belum bertemu dengannya sedari tadi ya.

Chanyeol segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan meneliti setiap penghuni di dalam kelasnya. Ia melihat ada Sehun dan Jongin dibangku paling belakang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel ditangan masing-masing, tapi ia tak menemukan Baekhyun disana bersama mereka.

"Dimana si berisik itu?" gumam chanyeol lirih.

Selang beberapa menit bel masuk telah berbunyi. Guru Kang selaku wali kelas di kelas Chanyeol pun segera masuk dan mengabsen murid-muridnya. "Selamat pagi anak-anak. Saya akan mengabsen kalian untuk melihat siapa saja yang tidak hadir hari ini. Baiklah, saya akan mulai dengan... Kim Namjoon?"

"Hadir"

"Park Sooyoung?"

"Hadir Saem"

"Hwang Eun Bi?"

"Hadir"

"Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dengan malas kemudian berkata, "Hadir Saem." Guru Kang hanya melirik Chanyeol sekilas.

"Selanjutnya, Byun Baekhyun?"

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"Dimana Byun Baekhyun? Apa dia tidak masuk?" tanya Guru Kang pada murid-muridnya namun hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala tanda tak tahu oleh mereka. "Sehun-ah, kau tau apa yang terjadi dengan baekhyun?"

"Ti-tidak Saem, saya juga tidak tahu. Mungkin dia terlambat." jawab Sehun. Ia dan jongin juga kebingungan sedari tadi karena Baekhyun tak kunjung datang. mereka berdua sangat cemas terlebih karena diluar hujan masih turun dengan deras. mereka takut apabila terjadi sesuatu dengan baekhyun dijalan.

"Hmm,baiklah kalau begitu. Lebih baik sekarang kita mulai saja pelaja-"

Sreeeeet*

Tiba-tiba suara pintu digeser dengan keras, membuat para penghuni kelas itupun mengalihkan atensi mereka pada pintu itu. Seketika saja semua penghuni kelas itupun terkejut dengan apa yang sedang mereka lihat.

Di pintu itu berdiri sosok Byun Baekhyun yang terengah-engah dengan kondisi basah kuyup dan menggigil. bisa dipastikan bahwa ia baru saja berlari menembus derasnya hujan untuk bisa sampai ke sekolah. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Guru Kang yang masih terkejut itu.

Tap.. tap.. tap...

"Jeosonghamnida Saem, saya terlambat." ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya! Byun Baekyun! apa-apaan kau ini. kenapa kau basah kuyup seperti ini?"

"Saem tidak lihat? Diluar sedang hujan." jawab baekhyun terkesan acuh. telunjuknya mengarah ke jendela kelas untuk menunjukkan pada gurunya itu bahwa diluar memang sedang hujan.

"Hhhh..aku juga tahu kalau diluar hujan, tapi yang aku tanyakan kenapa kau bisa sampai basah kuyup seperti ini. apa kau tak membawa payung?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Aku lupa membawanya."

Guru Kang menghela napasnya kasar, "Lalu, apa kau akan tetap mengikuti pelajaranku dengan kondisi seperti itu, hah? cepat sana kau pergi ke UKS dan gantilah seragammu disana. Lihatlah, bahkan kau membuat lantainya menjadi basah, aigoooo!!" Guru Kang dengan brutal menunjuk lantai yang basah akibat ulah baekhyun, kemudian ia memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing -mendramatisir.

Baekhyun mengorek kupingnya merasa tak minat mendengar celotehan tak penting dari gurunya itu. kemudian ia segera membungkuk dan berbalik untuk keluar dari kelasnya. Diam-diam dia tersenyum senang karena bisa terbebas dari pelajaran pak tua itu.

terkutuklah kau Byun Baekhyun.

Namun ia tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada dua pasang mata yang sedang memandangnya khawatir di dalam sana.

#

Baekhyun sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam yang baru. Namun ia tak berniat untuk kembali ke kelas padahal jam pelajaran masih berlangsung hingga dua jam kedepan. Baekhyun malah memilih untuk tidur di ranjang UKS.

Terkutuklah lagi kau Byun Baekhyun.

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Sehun dan Jongin segera pergi menuju UKS untuk mencari Baekhyun. Tapi sesampainya disana mereka tak menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun. penjaga UKS bilang baekhyun telah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Pergi kemana sih si setan kecil itu. Oh, atau mungkin baekhyun sudah kembali ke kelas ya hun?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun yang berdiri disampingnya.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Tapi aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya, kau lihat sendiri kan kondisi Baekhyun tadi, tubuhnya basah kuyup begitu. Lebih baik kita cari di tempat lain saja."

Jongin menahan lengan Sehun yang hendak melanjutkan jalannya, "Ck! _Calm down man, calm down_. Tenanglah sedikit. Baekhyun pasti baik-baik saja. lagipula kau dengar sendiri kan tadi apa yang dikatakan penjaga UKS pada kita bahwa baekhyun sudah tidur disana sangat lama bahkan hingga mendengkur keras, itu tandanya ia baik-baik saja."

"Tapi aku tetap khawatir padanya. bahkan teleponnya saja tidak aktif."

"Ck! Kau ini terlalu berlebihan. Aku tahu kau suka pada baekhyun tapi tidak perlu berlebihan seperti ini dong."

Sehun membola, bagaimana Jongin bisa...

"A-aku tidak menyukainya, kata siapa aku menyukai baekhyun." elak Sehun gugup.

Jongin lagi-lagi berdecak tanda jengah, "Kata pantatku, puas? bahkan nenek-nenek tua pun juga tahu bahwa kau menyukai baekhyun, bodoh."

Sehun memukul belakang kepala Jongin dengan keras, "Kau itu yang bodoh. yang namanya nenek-nenek tentu saja sudah tua, dasar bodoh!"

"Oh iya yaa, hehe" cengir Jongin. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan bodoh yang sialnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri itu.

" _By the way_ Hun, aku lapar nih." Jongin memasang wajah memelasnya sambil mengelus perut rata miliknya di hadapan Sehun.

"Lalu?"

"Kita ke kantin dulu saja yuk! siapa tahu baekhyun juga ada disana." usul Jongin

Sehun nampak menimang usulan Jongin dan beberapa detik kemudian ia mengangguk tanda setuju, "Hmm, kau benar juga. Baiklah, kajja kita ke kantin!"

.

 **EXO**

.

Atap sekolah adalah satu-satunya tempat ternyaman yang ada dibenak Chanyeol selama ia berada di sekolah. Di atap hanya ada dirinya seorang, jadi ia bisa bebas melakukan apapun yang dia mau. terlebih lagi ia tak ingin mendengar ejekan dari teman-temannya apabila mereka tau ia selalu membawa bekal dari rumah. Yaah... meskipun Baekhyun sudah sering memergokinya tapi ia tahu Baekhyun tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu pada teman-teman yang lain.

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol membuka kotak bekal yang sudah ibunya siapkan khusus untuk dirinya. Matanya berbinar tatkala dirinya menemukan banyak potongan kimbab di dalamnya. Chanyeol sangat menyukai kimbab buatan ibunya. Ah tidak, RALAT ! ia menyukai semua masakan ibunya.

"Tutup mulutmu! kau hampir saja menjatuhkan air liurmu ke dalam makanan itu, dasar bodoh!"

Chanyeol tersentak, kepalanya celingukan kesana kemari mencari sumber suara itu. Setelahnya, ia menemukan Baekhyun yang ternyata sedang duduk di atas meja tak terpakai sambil bersedekap dada memandang dirinya dengan seringaian khas miliknya. Tunggu! Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun berada disana, dan sejak kapan?!

"Se-sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Yang jelas lebih dulu darimu"

"Tapi tadi aku tak melihatmu"

"Kau saja yang tidak peka" Baekhyun melompat turun dari atas meja kemudian berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Apa itu?" tangan Baekhyun menunjuk kotak bekal yang ada digenggaman Chanyeol.

"Emm... Kimbab?" jawab Chanyeol lebih seperti bertanya. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun bahkan sudah dapat melihat dengan jelas isi kotak bekalnya tapi ia masih saja bertanya. Mungkin Baekhyun ingin sekedar basa basi, pikir Chanyeol.

"Apa kau akan memakan itu sendirian?"

NAHH KAN!!

"Kau mau?" Chanyeol menyodorkan kotak bekalnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menahan senyum senangnya, karena demi apapun sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat lapar. Ia belum makan apapun dari pagi. Baekhyun senang karena Chanyeol lumayan peka dengan kode kodean yang diberikannya barusan.

"Baiklah kalau Channie yang meminta" jawab Baekhyun Sumringah.

Baekhyun segera duduk disamping Chanyeol. Ia mengambil sepotong kimbab dengan tangan kosong membuat Chanyeol berjengit tak suka.

"Yak! Jorok sekali sih!"

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa dosa.

"Setidaknya pakailah sumpit. Kau itu wanita tapi jorok sekali sih."

Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Kemudian ia lanjutkan kembali aksinya mencomot kimbab milik Chanyeol dan memakannya dengan rakus.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah Baekhyun. Ia hendak mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusak surai halus milik Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun keburu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol sehingga membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Kaww twak mwak-wan?" ucap Baekhyun dengan mulut yang penuh dengan kimbab.

"Isssh...Habiskan dulu makannya baru bicara, dasar jorok!"

Baekhyun segera menelan kimbab di mulutnya lalu kembali bertanya pada Chanyeol, "Kau tak makan?"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng, "Tidak. Habiskan saja. Melihatmu makan seperti ini saja membuatku kenyang tiba-tiba."

"Kau serius?" tanya Baekhyun sekedar memastikan.

"Hemmm"

"Baiklah, jangan menyesal ya!" -dan Baekhyun kembali makan dengan riang mengabaikan si pemilik makanan yang hanya menelan ludah melihatnya makan.

' _kau mengataiku tidak peka, padahal kau sendiri saja tidak peka terhadapku_ ' batin Chanyeol merana di dalam hati.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga sangat lapar tapi melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya sangat kelaparan itu ia jadi tidak tega. _Uuhh_... _So sweet_

Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan setengah air yang ada di dalam botol minumnya -mengobati rasa laparnya. Ia sengaja menyisakan setengahnya untuk Baekhyun sekedar berjaga-jaga jikalau nanti Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja tersedak. Bukannya Chanyeol mendoakan Baekhyun akan tersedak, TIDAK! Chanyeol tak sejahat itu. Ia hanya sedikit waspada melihat cara makan Baekhyun yang tak manusiawi itu.

"Uhuk!! Uhukkk!! Chan- Minum!"

Naahh... benar kan.

Chanyeol segera menyodorkan botol minumnya -yang tinggal setengah itu kepada Baekhyun dan membantu Baekhyun meminumnya. Dengan telaten Chanyeol menepuk punggung Baekhyun pelan.

Rasanya seperti _De_ Javu, tapi kali ini mereka bertukar peran. Baekhyun yang tersedak, sedangkan Chanyeol yang menjadi sang penolong.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk pelan-pelan kan, dasar keras kepala!"

"Ckk! Cerewet..Uhukk!"

"Gwencana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang teramat lembut. tangannya masih setia menepuk punggung Baekhyun.

"N-ne...Gwencana. Emm..G-gumawo." Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun jadi merasa gugup. Perhatian kecil Chanyeol padanya membuat perutnya terasa tergelitik dan jantungnya juga berdetak dengan cara berbeda. tak seperti biasanya. Hanya jika ia sedang bersama dengan Chanyeol, kerja jantungnya jadi seperti ini dan bodohnya ia tak tahu mengapa.

.

 **EXO**

.

Suasana di Bandara Incheon saat ini terbilang cukup ramai. Penerbangan tujuan New York - Seoul baru saja mendarat dengan selamat. Di antara kerumunan orang-orang di Bandara itu, nampak seorang gadis yang memakai mantel panjang selutut berwarna _baby blue_ , celana _skinny jeans_ warna putih yang dipadukan dengan sweater bewarna _ash_ _grey_ bermotif garis vertikal dan jangan lupakan _Sneaker_ berwarna serupa dengan celananya yang apik membalut kaki jenjangnya. Terlihat santai tapi berkelas.

Gadis itu berjalan menyeret koper beratnya dengan angkuh. langkah kakinya begitu tegas, namun tetap terlihat anggun. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang ia biarkan tergerai diterpa angin begitu saja. Bak seorang model yang sedang berjalan di atas _catwalk._

Tangan gadis itu terulur untuk menghentikan sebuah _taxi_. Sang supir _taxi_ pun dengan sigap segera membantunya memasukkan koper besar itu. Setelahnya, supir tersebut segera melajukan _taxi_ itu ke tempat tujuan yang baru saja dikatakan oleh gadis itu padanya.

Di sepanjang jalan, gadis itu tak henti-hentinya mengagumi perubahan kota kelahirannya. Sudah 5 tahun berlalu semenjak ia meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya dan ternyata sudah banyak perubahan yang terjadi disini.

Tiba-tiba saja dering ponsel di dalam tasnya berbunyi, menginterupsinya yang masih asyik memandang jalanan. Ia angkat segera panggilan itu dan dapat ia dengar suara berat seorang lelaki di seberang sana.

"yeoboseyo?"

" _Kau sudah sampai?"_

Ne... sekarang aku sedang di dalam taxi.

 _"Syukurlah, kalau begitu sampai bertemu dirumah ya sayang."_

Ne, Appa."

Pipp*

Sambungan telepon terputus. Dalam diam gadis itu kembali mengamati jalanan dibalik kaca jendela. Ia tersenyum, namun seringaian samar nampak terpatri di bibirnya.

' _Ahh... senangnya bisa kembali_ '

.

 **EXO**

.

Murid-murid _Power Senior High School_ baru saja membubarkan diri untuk bergegas kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Sekolah sudah terlihat sepi karena memang jam pulang sekolah telah 20 menit berlalu.

Chanyeol berjalan di koridor yang sepi. Bunyi ketukan antara sepatunya dan lantai terdengar begitu nyaring. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, Chanyeol nampak sedang dalam mood yang baik. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Siulan-siulan kecil pun keluar dari bibirnya. Chanyeol mungkin sedang gembira sekarang.

Chanyeol baru saja mendapat kabar dari ibunya bahwa kakaknya, Park Yoora baru saja tiba dirumah. Ia begitu gembira mendengar berita itu. Sudah lama sekali Chanyeol tidak berjumpa dengan kakaknya itu semenjak Yoora mendapatkan beasiswa untuk berkuliah di _Columbia_ _University_. Dalam masanya merantau di Negeri orang, tak sekalipun Yoora meluangkan waktunya untuk pulang ke korea. Sebab itulah Chanyeol sangat gembira mengetahui bahwa kakaknya telah kembali ke rumah. Chanyeol sangat merindukan kakaknya.

Di depan gerbang sekolahnya, sang sopir pribadi milik keluarga Park sudah menanti Chanyeol. Dibukakannya segera pintu bagian penumpang untuk Chanyeol, dan setelahnya segera melajukan mobil itu kembali ke kediaman keluarga Park.

Chanyeol senantiasa mengulas senyum bahagia selama diperjalanan. Membayangkan ia akan langsung memeluk kakaknya dengan erat menyalurkan rasa rindu teramat sangat padanya.

Mobil telah terparkir sempurna di halaman depan keluarga Park. Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru keluar dari mobil dan berlari kencang mengabaikan tasnya yang masih tertinggal di dalam sana.

CEKLEK*

"Eomma... apakah noona sudah datang?!!" Teriak Chanyeol seketika saat ia membuka pintu.

Mama Park yang mendengar teriakan putranya, segera menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya dan bergegas menghampiri putra kesayangannya itu.

"Aigoo.. aigoo.. Channie sudah pulang rupanya. Eoh, kenapa kau berkeringat begini sayang?" tangan mama Park terulur menghapus peluh yang bersarang di pelipis Chanyeol.

"Eomma eomma eomma!! Dimana noona?!"

Mama Park mengerjap. Terlalu terkejut dengan pertanyaan putranya yang begitu antusias.

"Noona? Oh, dia baru saja sampai sayang. Noona ada di kamarnya, mungkin sedang beres-beres."

Tanpa ragu Chanyeol segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar kakaknya. Tak mengindahkan teriakan sang ibu di bawah sana.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

"Noona.. Noona!! Ini aku Chanyeol, Noona!" Chanyeol mengetuk pintu dengan brutal, merasa tak sabar.

CEKLEK *

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan wajah segar Yoora yang baru saja selesai mandi. Chanyeol terkejut melihat kakaknya ternyata benar-benar ada dihadapannya sekarang. Begitu nyata.

Tanpa ragu segera ia rengkuh tubuh kakaknya yang masih berbalut _bathrobe._ Mengucapkan syukur ia dapat dipertemukan dengan kakaknya lagi setelah lima tahun lamanya tak berjumpa.

"Noona, _I miss you so much_! Akhirnya Noona kembali." ucap Chanyeol begitu bahagia. Bahkan matanya berkaca-kaca karena tak bisa membendung rasa bahagia.

Yoora masih diam bergeming. Tangannya tak membalas pelukan kasih dari sang adik. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Sudah selesai?" ucap Yoora dingin.

"Eoh?" Chanyeol mengerjap tak mengerti. Apanya yang sudah selesai, pikirnya.

"Jika kau sudah selesai bicara, lepaskan aku."

Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud dari Yoora pun dengan perlahan melepas pelukannya. Ia tatap wajah datar sang kakak.

"N-noona..."

"Pergilah Chanyeol. Aku harus ganti baju."

Chanyeol mengerjap lagi. terlalu bingung dengan sikap kakaknya, namun perasaan terkejut lebih mendominasi.

Suara bantingan pintu yang keras menyadarkan lamunan sesaat Chanyeol. Ia pandangi pintu tertutup milik kakaknya dengan tatapan redup.

Chanyeol tak menyangka. Sekian lama telah berlalu, ternyata sikap sang kakak sedikit pun tak berubah terhadapnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Dadanya begitu sakit menerima penolakan dari sang kakak, wanita yang sangat ia sayangi setelah ibunya.

Dengan lesu ia berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. mengurung diri sesaat dan merenungi apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

 **EXO**

.

 _~ **To be Continued** ~_

 ** _Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk kalian yg mau meluangkan waktunya buat baca ff ini dan ngasih review juga, terimakasih juga buat support nya.. aku terharuu (T＿T)_**

Akhir kata... sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ~ _bye bye_!!


	5. Chapter 5

_My Lovely Channie_

 _A fanfic by sweetlies94_

.

 **Chapter 5**

.

Meja makan milik keluarga Park nampak penuh dengan banyak menu masakan yang menggugah selera. Mama Park sengaja memasak begitu banyak makanan demi menyambut kedatangan anak pertama mereka yang baru saja kembali dari rantauan.

Ke empat anggota keluarga Park tersebut nampak asyik menikmati makanan mereka masing-masing namun sesekali diselingi dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan untuk menghangatkan suasana. Obrolan itu didominasi oleh sang kepala keluarga.

"Aku tak mengangka setelah sekian lama akhirnya kita bisa berkumpul kembali dan makan bersama seperti dulu." ucap tuan Park memulai.

"Kau benar Yeobo. Aku senang sekali putri kita akhirnya telah kembali. Channie juga sangat senang mendengar kakaknya pulang. Bahkan tadi saja sepulang sekolah ia langsung menghampiri Yoora di kamarnya."

"Tentu saja. Chanyeol pasti sangat merindukan kakaknya." timpal Tuan Park.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan Appa, Eomma dan juga kau Chanyeol." Yoora memandangi satu persatu wajah anggota keluarganya. tersenyum teramat manis ia persembahkan untuk mereka. "Aku juga senang sekali bisa kembali lagi kerumah. Maafkan aku karena tidak pernah pulang. Aku benar-benar disibukkan dengan berbagai aktivitas kampus dan kerja paruh waktu ku selama disana." ucap Yoora dengan menunjukkan raut wajah penuh penyesalan pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau kembali ke korea dengan membawa gelar sebagai sarjana terbaik dari universitas ternama di Amerika. Itu bahkan sudah lebih dari cukup. Appa sangat bangga padamu putriku."

Senyuman penuh kebanggaan Tuan Park tunjukkan untuk Putri kesayangannya itu.

"Eomma juga sangat bangga padamu sayang." ucap mama Park tak mau ketinggalan mengucapkan rasa bangganya.

"Terima kasih Appa, Eomma." Senyuman bahagia terpatri di wajah Yoora. Ia teramat bahagia. Kerja kerasnya selama menempuh pendidikan tinggi dan bertahan hidup di negeri orang ternyata tidaklah sia-sia. Kedua orang tuanya mengaku sangat bangga terhadapnya. Itu adalah hal yang sangat membahagiakan untuknya.

Namun perlahan senyuman itu menghilang tatkala mendengar ucapan selanjutnya yang dikeluarkan oleh sang ibu.

"Channie juga selalu membuat eomma bangga. Apa kau tahu Yoora? adikmu ini selalu mendapat ranking pertama di sekolahnya. Wali kelasnya selalu bercerita pada eomma bahwa Channie sangat disukai oleh para guru karena ia sangat rajin di kelas. Channie juga selalu membantu dan menemani eomma dirumah. Jadi eomma tidak terlalu kesepian selama kau tak ada dirumah, haha."

Yoora tersenyum kecut menanggapi ocehan ibunya tentang Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba saja selera makannya lenyap begitu saja. Kepalanya menunduk, sedangkan tatapan matanya ia tujukan pada piring yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

Chanyeol melirik takut-takut ke arah Yoora. Ia melihat tangan Yoora yang masih memegang sendok dan garpunya terkepal dengan kuat. Chanyeol jadi khawatir apabila tangan kakaknya akan terluka bila terlalu lama seperti itu.

"N-noona..."

"Eomma, Appa.. Aku sudah selesai. Bolehkah aku kembali ke kamar? Aku tiba-tiba merasa pusing." ucap Yoora sambil memegang kepalanya dan meringis, berakting layaknya orang yang sedang menahan sakit di kepalanya.

"Ada apa sayang? Apa kau tidak enak badan?" tanya mama Park khawatir.

"Aku hanya merasa pusing eomma" jawab yoora terdengar lemah.

"Yoora pasti kelelahan dan masih terkena _jetlag_. Biarkan dia istirahat." titah si kepala keluarga.

"Ya sudah, kau segeralah ke kamarmu dan istirahat ya sayang." ucap mama Park penuh perhatian.

"Ne... Aku permisi. Selamat malam semua."

Setelah membungkuk hormat pada kedua orang tuanya, Yoora berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam hanya bisa memandang punggung Yoora yang perlahan hilang dari pandangannya. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat sekali bahwa ia begitu mengkhawatirkan kakaknya itu.

Chanyeol nampak mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Sudah 20 menit berlalu dan dia tak hentinya seperti itu. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia mampu untuk kemudian ia keluarkan dengan hembusan keras. Chanyeol sedang bimbang. Hatinya berkata untuk menemui kakaknya sekedar memastikan keadaannya. Namun egonya menolak karena takut kejadian siang tadi akan terulang lagi dan hatinya harus tersakiti lagi karena penolakan dari yoora.

Setelah menimang opsi apa yang akan ia pilih, akhirnya dengan kemantapan hati ia bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya. Berlari kecil menuju kamar yoora yang berjarak 6 meter dari kamar miliknya.

Tangannya mengepal hendak mengetuk pintu, tapi suara isakan dari kamar yoora menghentikannya. Membuat Chanyeol mematung di depan pintu kamar Yoora.

" _Channie Channie dan selalu Channie! hiks. Aku muak mendengarnya hiks.. aku kira setelah sekian lamanya aku meninggalkan rumah ini hiks semuanya akan berubah hiks. Ternyata tetap saja anak manja itu yang selalu jadi prioritas mu eomma hiks hiks.. "_

 _"..lalu apa gunanya aku belajar giat demi mendapat beasiswa hiks apa gunanya aku mendapatkan nilai terbaik bila pada akhirnya tetap saja anak kesayanganmu itu yang selalu kau bangga-banggakan dan bukan aku, hiks, aku benci eomma! aku benci Chanyeol ! huhuhu..."_

Berterimakasihlah Chanyeol pada Tuhan yang telah memberinya telinga yang lebih lebar dari orang lain sehingga ia dapat dengan jelas mendengar semua curahan hati memilukan dari kakaknya itu. Bukan niatnya untuk menguping. Ia hanya tidak sengaja berada di waktu yang tepat saat Yoora meledakkan emosinya di dalam sana.

Chanyeol tahu. Sangat tahu. Selama ini Yoora membenci dirinya. Membenci si anak manja ini. Chanyeol selalu merebut perhatian sang eomma dari kakaknya. Ibunya selalu memberi kasih sayang dan perhatian berlebihan terhadapnya, sampai-sampai beliau tak menghiraukan keberadaan Yoora. Yoora cemburu, Chanyeol sangat tahu itu.

Ia berbalik. Berjalan menjauh dari pintu kamar kakaknya. Memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niat dan lebih memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur _King size_ miliknya. Memejamkan mata menjemput mimpi, ia berharap setelah ini, semua akan kembali seperti dulu. Kakaknya akan kembali menyayanginya seperti dulu, sebelum kejadian kelam di masalalu itu datang.

.

 **EXO**

.

Di hari minggu, seharusnya Baekhyun bisa sepuasnya bermalas-malasan.

Di hari minggu tidak seharusnya Baekhyun berada di halaman belakang rumahnya, membawa _watering pot_ dan sekop di tangan. Dengan wajah tertekuk dan bibir yang tak henti-hentinya mengomel ini itu, ia diharuskan menyiram bunga-bunga koleksi milik sang komandan kepolisian Seoul.

Ya, orang yang membuat suasana hati Baekhyun menjadi buruk di hari minggu yang cerah ini adalah Tuan Byun, ayahnya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun yang sedang asyik mengarungi alam mimpi tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya diangkat dan dipanggul oleh sang ayah. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun dibawa layaknya sebuah karung penuh beras. Baekhyun histeris dibuatnya, tapi ia tahu tenaganya tak akan sepadan, jadi yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah berteriak dan memukul punggung tegap sang komandan.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun berada. menyiram bunga-bunga kesayangan ayahnya dan menanam beberapa bunga yang baru saja dibeli oleh tuan Byun. Terkadang Baekhyun bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa si Komandan Kepolisian Seoul yang dikenal sangat berwibawa dan ditakuti banyak orang mempunyai koleksi bunga di halaman rumahnya, kalian tahu kan? itu sangat tidak cocok dengan _image_ nya. Dan parahnya lagi, bagaimana bisa ayahnya lebih menyayangi bunga-bunga menyebalkan itu ketimbang putrinya sendiri.

"Aaaarrrgg...menyebalkan!" Baekhyun berteriak, membanting _watering pot_ ditangannya dengan perasaan kesal. "Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini? Sial!"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengumpat. Kakinya menendang rumput-rumput liar dengan brutal. Ingin rasanya ia juga menendang bunga-bunga itu, menginjaknya jika perlu. Tapi maaf, Baekhyun masih sayang nyawa.

" _Ekhemmm!_ "

Kepala Baekhyun menoleh dramatis. Matanya melotot terkejut tatkala dilihatnya sang ayah ternyata mengawasinya sedari tadi. Tuan Byun bersandar pada pinggiran pintu sambil bersedekap dada, memandang Baekhyun tajam penuh intimidasi membuatnya menelan ludah kaku.

Baekhyun memberikan cengiran tanpa dosa pada tuan Byun sebelum akhirnya ia ambil kembali _watering pot_ yang tergeletak mengenaskan di tanah. Lalu, Ia lanjutkan kembali kegiatannya menyiram bunga-bunga itu dengan setengah hati.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Baekhyun tak kunjung selesai memindahkan bunga-bunga itu ke dalam pot. Bahkan tubuh Bakhyun sampai berkeringat banyak hingga piyamanya basah.

Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar suara orang di balik tembok pagar samping rumahnya.

 _"Eomma, aku bisa makan sendiri.. jangan menyuapiku terus."_

 _"Memangnya kenapa? Eomma kan ingin menyuapi putraku yang tampan ini."_

 _"Tapi aku bisa makan sendiri eomma!"_

 _"Tidak ada penolakan sayang. Sekarang buka mulutmu lagi, Aaaa... aigoo... pintarnya putraku ini."_

Dia hafal benar suara siapa gerangan. Bibirnya menyeringai. Segera ia bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya, berjalan mendekati tembok pembatas antara rumahnya dengan rumah sebelah. Tembok itu tidak terlalu tinggi. Tingginya sekitar dagu baekhyun kira-kira. Namun Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk mengambil sebuah kursi kayu, menaikinya agar bisa mengintip halaman belakang milik tetangganya itu dengan leluasa.

Tuan Byun sudah masuk ke dalam rumah sedari tadi. tapi Baekhyun tetap waspada, takut-takut beliau tiba-tiba ada dibelakangnya dan mengawasinya lagi.

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun mengintip dari balik tembok itu. dan seperti yang Baekhyun kira, dibalik tembok itu ada Chanyeol dan ibunya duduk di ayunan besar sedang melakukan adegan yang menggelikan menurut Baekhyun. Chanyeol memangku Toben- puppy peliharaan Chanyeol, sedangkan ibunya duduk disampingnya membawa piring dan menyuapi si bayi raksasa.

Baekhyun melongo dibuatnya. Tak habis pikir dengan tingkah konyol ibu dan anak itu. Harusnya Baekhyun memotret itu dan menunjukkannya pada Sehun dan Jongin tapi sayang sekali ponselnya tertinggal di dalam kamar. Jika mereka bedua melihat ini, Baekhyun jamin pasti mereka berdua akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai besok- berlebihan.

Memang tak banyak yang tahu kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu bertetangga. Di antara teman sekolah mereka hanya Sehun, Jongin dan Jongdae- teman sebangku Chanyeol yang tahu. Baekhyun sengaja tak memberi tahu teman-teman yang lain karena ia rasa menjadi tetangga seorang Park Chanyeol bukanlah hal yang penting untuk dipublikasikan.

Baekhyun melihat mama Park telah masuk kedalam rumah dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Setelahnya ia menyeringai panjang, merasa memiliki kesempatan untuk menggoda Chanyeol.

" _Good morning_ Channie!" Sapa Baekhyun riang. Tangannya melambai-lambai mencoba mencuri perhatian si pria.

Chanyeol tercekat. Kepalanya celingukan mencari sumber suara itu. Ketika netranya menemukan si objek suara yang sedang melambai sambil tersenyum bodoh, segera ia bangkit dan berlari menghampiri si mungil dengan tergopoh-gopoh, masih dengan menggendong toben.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" sergah Chanyeol ketika ia telah berada tepat dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Oh, _good morning_ juga toben-i" Baekhyun tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Chanyeol. tangannya malah terulur untuk mengelus bulu hitam milik toben membuat puppy itu terbuai nyaman.

Chanyeol membuang napas kesal.

"Baek?!" Baekhyun pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Baekhyun?!" masih sama.

"Byun Baekhyun?!" jengah Chanyeol merasa frustasi.

"Ya, ada apa Channie?" Baekhyun mendongak, menghentikan sejenak aksinya mengelus bulu hitam toben.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. "emmm...aku sedang berkebun hehe." tunjuk Baekhyun pada bunga-bunga yang masih ia biarkan berserakan dibawah sana.

Leher Chanyeol terjulur berusaha mengintip. Kemudian ia memandang Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Alis Chanyeol mengernyit merasa aneh dengan penampilan Baekhyun.

"Dengan pakaian seperti itu? dan sejak kapan gadis sepertimu hobi berkebun?"

"Ciih! Kalau saja bukan si pria tua itu yang memaksaku, aku tak akan sudi melakukannya." Baekhyun cemberut, masih kesal dengan ayahnya.

Chanyeol tertawa geli.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?! Dasar bodoh!" Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol keras hingga membuat Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan.

"Auww! Yak sakit Baek, aishh!!" Chanyeol meringis mengelus kepalanya.

"Mwo mwo?? Kau mau mengadukanku pada eomma mu? adukan saja aku tidak takut." tantang Baekhyun.

Kepala Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol- menantang, padahal Baekhyun sudah berpijak pada kursi tapi mengapa ia masih saja kalah tinggi dari Chanyeol. Menyebalkan, batin Baekhyun.

Sesekali Baekhyun melirik ke arah pintu belakang rumah Chanyeol, takut-takut apabila mama Park keluar dari sana dan memergokinya sedang bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak ingin diomeli nantinya.

Chanyeol tertawa remeh, "Haha, mulutmu bicara tidak takut tapi matamu kenapa terus saja mengawasi pintu rumahku? Kau takut eomma ku keluar dari sana kan?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"AKU TIDAK!!" elak Baekhyun keras.

"Sssstt... kecilkan suaramu bodoh! Sudahlah, lagipula aku juga tak mau sampai kau diomeli lagi oleh eommaku."

"Ciih sok peduli!" decih Baekhyun sambil membuang wajahnya.

"Aku memang peduli padamu."

Baekhyun stagnan mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. tak menyangka jika Chanyeol mengaku bahwa ia peduli padanya. Membuat jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan.

Chanyeol apalagi. Ia terkejut seketika saat mulutnya berucap seperti itu. Padahal ia ingin mengucapkannya dalam hati tapi mulut sialannya sama sekali tak sejalan.

tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening, karena kebodohan mulut Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun terdiam seperti orang bodoh.

Chanyeol merunduk menurunkan Toben dari gendongannya dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu ia berdehem sekali, mencoba untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Emm... Baek??" Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun intens.

Baekhyun tercekat, "Y-ya, w-wae?" dalam hati, Baekhyun merutuki mulutnya yang mendadak tergagap.

"A-apa tadi kau melihatnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut, "Melihat apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung akan maksud Chanyeol.

"ituu.. yang tadi. Kau melihatnya atau tidak?"

Baekhyun menempelkan telunjuknya pada dagu- sedang berpikir.

"Aaaahh~" Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya dan mengangguk ketika telah mengerti arah pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"J-jadi kau melihatnya?!" Chanyeol melotot tak percaya.

Baekhyun menyeringai, "Di bagian mana lebih tepatnya yang kau tanyakan Channie? Kau yang duduk di ayunan sambil memangku toben, ataukah yang ini..."

Baekhyun mengarahkan Chanyeol untuk mendekatkan telinga perinya pada wajahnya, dan berbisik setelahnya.

"Eomma...aku bisa makan sendiri... berhenti menyuapiku..." bisik Baekhyun perlahan. Sengaja ia perlambat perkataannya demi menggoda si bayi raksasa.

Setelahnya, Baekhyun tertawa terbahak seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Chanyeol. Dilihatnya wajah Chanyeol yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus membuat Baekhyun semakin kencang tertawa.

"Hahaha wajahmu! Lihatlah wajahmu hahaha!" Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk wajah memerah Chanyeol sambil terbahak-bahak.

"Aduuh duuuh.. perutku sakit aigoo konyol sekali hahaha!"

Kali ini Baekhyun tertawa sambil membungkuk seraya memegangi perutnya. Ia merasakan kram di perutnya tiba-tiba karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun datar. Dia bingung. Siapa sebenarnya yang konyol disini, dia ataukah gadis di depannya ini yang terus tertawa berlebihan layaknya orang gila.

Baekhyun masih saja tertawa konyol. Ia sampai tak sadar bahwa posisi kakinya telah berada di ujung kursi sehingga membuat tubuhnya limbung kebelakang.

"O-omo omo ! Aaaaakk-

HAP

Dengan sigap Chanyeol segera menahan tangan Baekhyun agar tak jatuh, sehingga membuat posisi mereka sekarang seperti dua orang yang tengah berpelukan namun terhalang oleh tembok.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata saat ia mengira dirinya akan jatuh ke tanah. Namun sama sekali ia tak merasakan rasa sakit. Yang ia rasakan adalah tangan seseorang yang melingkar di badannya dan juga napas hangat yang berhembus halus tepat di depan wajahnya.

Baekhyun membuka perlahan matanya, namun ia segera menyesal setelah melakukan itu. Dihadapannya ada wajah Chanyeol yang teramat dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan ujung hidung mereka saling menempel. Mereka saling menatap mata satu sama lain. Merasakan gejolak luar biasa di jantung masing-masing.

"Baek?" Chanyeol berucap lembut tanpa melepaskan sedikitpun tatapannya pada baekhyun.

"Y-ya??" Baekhyun gugup setengah mati sekarang.

"Matamu..."

"Mataku? W-wae?"

Sekedar mengingatkan, mereka masih dalam posisi intens tanpa rela melepaskan pandangan mata satu sama lain.

"Matamu... "

"Ya?!" tanya baekhyun tak sabar

"Matamu... ada kotoran di matamu Baek."

JDERRRR !!

Bagaikan petir yang menyambar di siang bolong. Baekhyun terkejut. Matanya bahkan mengerjap tak percaya.

"Ishh kau jorok sekali sih!" Lanjut Chanyeol setelah ia melepaskan diri dari Baekhyun.

Segera Baekhyun menunduk untuk membersihkan matanya.

HAHAHA..

Baekhyun meradang kala melihat Chanyeol dengan puas menertawakannya. Pipi Baekhyun bahkan sudah memerah karena rasa marah dan malu yang bercampur menjadi satu. Ia terlalu bodoh karena sempat mengira bahwa Chanyeol akan menggombalinya.

"Rasakan ini dasar brengsek!"

tangan Baekhyun terulur menjambak rambut Chanyeol dan menariknya kuat hingga menimbulkan rintihan kesakitan dari Chanyeol.

"Aww Aww Baek! lepaskan tanganmu, yakk! ampun Baek!" Teriak Chanyeol kesakitan.

"Aku tak peduli. rasakan ini rasakan!!"

"Aww!! Sakit Baek! HENTIKAN!"

Baekhyun melepas tangannya setelah ia rasa telah puas menganiaya Chanyeol. Napasnya memburu karena rasa kesal masih menyelimutinya. Pandangan matanya sengit menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku kan hanya memberi tahumu, kenapa kau marah sih! sakit tahu!" protes chanyeol membela diri.

Baekhyun membuang napas frustasi.

"Terserah!" setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan kaki dihentak-hentakan kesal.

"Yak Baek-"

"Jangan sok kenal denganku!" Baekhyun berbalik, memotong ucapan Chanyeol sambil menunjuknya dengan kesal.

Chanyeol tertawa geli ketika melihat Baekhyun yang merajuk telah berlalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Aihh neomu kyopta" gumamnya. tak sedikitpun ia lepaskan pandangannya dari pintu rumah Baekhyun.

" _Channie, Sayang...Cepat masuk ! udara diluar dingin, jangan terlalu lama disana nak!"_

"Ne eomma!!"

Chanyeol berbalik dan berlari untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang hangat, sehangat perasaannya saat ini.

.

 **EXO**

.

' _Tolong!!'_

 _'Tolong aku!!'_

 **Hahh Hahh**

 _'Chanyeol pegang tanganku!'_

 _'Tolong aku kumohon!'_

 _'Pegang tanganku Chanyeol, cepat!'_

Hahh Hahh

 _'Hikss aku takut hiks'_

 _'Sedikit lagi hahh hahh... raih tanganku dan kau akan selamat Chanyeol!'_

 _'Euuugghhhh...!'_

 _'Aaarrrhhhh... !!!'_

 _'TIDAAAKKK!'_

"Tidaaaak!! Hahhh Hahhh Hahhh..."

Napas Chanyeol memburu. Ia tersengal-sengal berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Pelipisnya telah penuh dengan peluh yang bercucuran deras hingga membuat rambutnya basah. Ia terbangun karena mimpi buruk itu lagi. Mimpi buruk yang selama ini terus menghantuinya.

Chanyeol meraup wajahnya penuh kefrustasian.

" _Shit_!" umpatnya.

Pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka. Nampak mama Park dengan raut penuh kekhawatiran segera menghampiri putranya.

"Channie.. Sayangku.."

"E-eomma..." mata Chanyeol berkaca-kaca, hendak mengadu.

Segera mama Park meraih lengan putranya dan direngkuhnya tubuh Chanyeol erat "Ssstt.. tenanglah, eomma disini sayang.. eomma disini."

"Eomma... hikss... mimpi buruk itu datang lagi eomma hiks." Chanyeol terisak. Kepalanya ia lesakkan pada ceruk leher eommanya.

"Tenanglah sayang.. itu hanyalah mimpi. Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Eomma ada disini bersamamu nak.. eomma akan melindungi Channie, arachii?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lesu. Ia masih terisak pelan dalam pelukan ibunya. Tak sedikitpun Chanyeol lepaskan pelukan ibunya, malah ia semakin erat memeluk ibunya- mencari perlindungan.

Mama Park hanya menangis dalam diamnya. Merasa tak tega melihat putranya yang tak pernah bisa lepas dari jeratan kenangan buruk di masa lalu. Membuatnya juga terpaksa mengingat kejadian pilu itu.

Yoora berdiri disana. Berdiri di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol yang terbuka lebar, menyaksikan adegan ibu dan adiknya barusan. Yoora hanya memandang lurus ke arah mereka dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Namun dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Yoora juga merasa tak tega melihat adiknya ternyata masih saja terus dihantui oleh kenangan buruk itu. Tapi egonya memilih untuk mengabaikan kondisi adiknya dan ia lebih memilih untuk berlalu, kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

.

 **EXO**

.

~to be continued~


	6. Chapter 6

_My Lovely Channie_

 _A fanfic by sweetlies94_

Chapter 6

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Sebelum bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, guru Kang menyuruhnya untuk pergi menemui kepala sekolah, ada hal yang penting katanya.

Chanyeol masih berdiri di depan pintu ruangan itu. Menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada pintu yang tertutup rapat. Dengan kepala menunduk ia pandangi sebuah amplop putih ditangan. membolak-balikkan amplop itu berkali-kali. Sesaat setelah ia rasa cukup dengan kegiatan itu, helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulutnya bersamaan dengan kaki yang ia langkahkan menjauh dari ruangan tersebut.

Langkah kaki Chanyeol berhenti tatkala netranya dari kejauhan menangkap seseorang yang berlari kencang ke arahnya. Mata Chanyeol memicing, mencoba memastikan apakah seseorang yang dilihatnya itu benar Byun Baekhyun atau bukan.

Benar saja, itu memang Baekhyun, sedang berlarian di koridor sekolah dengan guru Jung yang mengejar dibelakangnya sambil membawa tongkat pemukul, berteriak penuh sumpah serapah seperti orang kesetanan. Ah! jika kalian ingin tahu, guru Jung adalah kepala kedisiplinan di _Power Senior High School_ yang terkenal kejam dimata para siswa.

"Hei Chanyeol, minggir!" teriak Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang masih senantiasa berdiri di tengah koridor. Tangannya ia kibaskan sebagai isyarat untuk Chanyeol agar menyingkir dan tak menghalangi jalan.

"Yakk Byun Baekhyun... Berhenti kau disana!" itu guru Jung yang berteriak jauh dibelakang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri, lebih merapat ke dinding. Punggung tegap ia sandarkan pada dinding dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke kantong celana.

Baekhyun masih terus berlari kencang menghindari kejaran guru Jung. Ketika ia hampir sampai melewati Chanyeol, tiba-tiba saja kaki Chanyeol terjulur sehingga membuat Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur ke depan.

Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan. Lututnya terasa ngilu luar biasa. telapak tangannya juga perih akibat menahan beban tubuhnya karena terjatuh.

"Auuuchhh..." rintih Baekhyun.

"Gwaenchana?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan hendak membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap tangan Chanyeol yang terulur padanya kemudian berganti menatap wajah rupawan Chanyeol. Matanya memicing tajam. Uluran tangan Chanyeol ditampik dengan kasar, kemudian ia segera berdiri, menahan rasa perih bercampur ngilu pada lututnya.

"KAU SENGAJA YA?!"

Baekhyun berteriak murka. wajahnya memerah tak kuasa menahan amarah. Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol sengaja menjegal kakinya tadi.

"Mian Baek, kakiku tiba-tiba saja terasa kebas..auchh ya Tuhan..." Chanyeol mulai berakting, memijat pahanya sendiri sambil meringis berlagak menahan sakit padahal sebenarnya ia hanya iseng menjegal kaki Baekhyun karena merasa kesal melihat Baekhyun berlarian seperti itu.

"Omong kosong! Kau pasti sengaja! mengaku-"

"Byun Baekhyun! Hahh.. hahhh.. hahh..berhenti kau disana hahhh..."

Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Matanya makin membola ketika guru Jung berjarak tinggal beberapa langkah darinya. Baekhyun panik, ia tak ingin pak tua itu menangkap dirinya dan pasti ia akan berakhir dengan sebuah hukuman yang tak main-main dari guru itu.

"Aiiissshh! kenapa pak tua itu masih saja menggejarku sih?! aku harus segera kabur!"

ketika Baekhyun hendak berlari kembali, tiba-tiba saja tangan Chanyeol menahan lengan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol bingung bercampur panik karena guru Jung sudah berjalan mendekat.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aissh bukan saatnya untuk bertanya Chanyeol, lepaskan aku Bodoh!" Baekhyun meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Chanyeol pada lengannya.

Alih-alih melepaskan, Chanyeol malah semakin erat mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun. "kubilang lepaskan aku, CHANYEOL !"

"Tapi kau mau kemana? Mengapa guru Jung mengejarmu? Kau membuat masalah lagi?" Chanyeol menghujani Baekhyun dengan beribu pertanyaan, membuat Baekhyun semakin geram karenanya.

"Banyak tanya sekali ka-"

"Hoi.. hoi.. hoii.. akhirnya tertangkap juga tikus kecil ini!" Baekhyun menoleh dramatis dan mata melotot sempurna kala melihat ternyata guru Jung semakin mendekat, menarik telinga mungil milik Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengaduh kesakitan. Demi apapun jeweran guru Jung pada telinganya terlampau menyakitkan dan Baekhyun hanya berharap telinganya tak akan copot dengan mudah.

cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol sudah terlepas sedetik setelah guru Jung berhasil menangkap Baekhyun. Chanyeol membungkuk sesaat untuk memberi hormat pada guru Jung, namun rasa penasaran akan penyebab mengapa guru Jung mengejar Baekhyun masih saja mengganggu pikirannya. "Kerja bagus Chanyeol! terimakasih kau sudah membantuku menangkap tikus kecil ini." Guru Jung menatap Baekhyun sinis, sesekali ia menarik lebih dalam telinga si murid sehingga berakhir dengan pekikan kesakitan dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum ragu-ragu menanggapi ucapan guru Jung. Matanya bergantian menatap dua orang yang ada dihadapannya. "A? N-ne...saem." ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"Byun Baekhyun! kau harus ikut denganku keruang guru sekarang, Kaja!" Guru Jung menarik keras telinga Baekhyun, menyeretnya agar mengikuti langkahnya.

"S-saem..lepaskan aku.. Awww.. Jebal..ini sakit Saem!" Baekhyun merengek kesakitan. namun seakan hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh sang guru, Baekhyun tetap digiring untuk dibawa ke ruangan guru mengabaikan rengekan serta rintihan kesakitan Baekhyun. "chanyeol, _I hate you_! Kau dengar itu? _I hate_ mmmpphh!" Guru jung membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan geram. Telinganya terasa berdengung nyeri karena Baekhyun berteriak kencang tepat di depan telinganya. Menghadapi Baekhyun benar-benar menguras kesabarannya. Memberi hukuman berat mungkin bisa membuat gadis itu jera, pikirnya.

Chanyeol masih ditempat. Pandangan mata tak ia lepaskan dari punggung kedua orang yang telah berlalu meninggalkan tempat dimana dia berdiri sekarang. Raut wajah khawatir jelas terlihat diwajah rupawan itu.

* * *

Ruang guru terlihat sepi saat ini karena memang bel tanda masuk baru saja berbunyi. Baekhyun berdiri menghadap sang kepala kedisiplinan _Power Senior High School_. Ia tak menundukkan kepala layaknya murid-murid biasanya lakukan saat sedang dimarahi oleh gurunya. Baekhyun bahkan berkali-kali menguap bosan mendengar ocehan sang guru. ekspresinya datar dan sesekali memutar bola mata jengah ketika sang guru mulai mengulang kalimatnya lagi dan lagi.

"sudah berulang kali saya memergokimu memanjat dinding pembatas hanya untuk kabur dari jam pelajaran, dan kau masih tidak jera juga menerima hukuman dariku nona Byun!"

"Saya juga mendengar berita bahwa kemarin kau juga membuat ulah dengan menaruh beberapa kecoa ke dalam loker Jung Krystal hingga membuatnya pingsan ketakutan. Apakah itu benar Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Saem, aku punya alasan melakukan itu.. gadis itu yang memulai duluan, aku hanya membalas apa yang telah ia perbuat padaku dan pada temanku, lagipula itu hanya kecoa-"

BRAKKK

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Penjelasannya terpotong karena guru Jung yang kepalang murka karenanya. Guru itu memijat panggah hidungnya, berusaha mengembalikan kesabarannya yang telah hilang. "Apapun alasannya kau tetaplah salah Baekhyun. Tidak seharusnya kau mengerjai temanmu sendiri seperti itu."

"Tapi Saem-"

"DIAM! jangan suka memotong perkataan orang Baekhyun-ssi!"

Baekhyun hanya menunduk, merasa kalah melawan gurunya tersebut. Ia hanya ingin menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia mengerjai Krystal, itu karena Krystal sudah menolak pernyataan cinta Jongin-sahabatnya dengan sangat kasar. Krystal menginjak-injak bunga pemberian Jongin didepan mata kelapa Jongin sendiri. Krystal juga membuang kalung pemberian Jongin ke danau, padahal Baekhyun tahu, Jongin susah payah mengumpulkan uang dengan bekerja _part time_ disana sini hanya demi membeli kalung itu dengan usahanya sendiri. Baekhyun tak terima harga diri sahabatnya diinjak-injak dengan mudah seperti itu. Baekhyun hanya ingin Krystal meminta maaf pada Jongin, namun yang Baekhyun dapat adalah ucapan kasar dan olokan merendahkan dari mulut Krystal untuk dirinya. Untuk itulah ia ingin memberi sedikit pelajaran untuk teman sekolahnya yang sok cantik itu, walaupun memang benar Krystal itu cantik.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, saya akan menghubungi Komandan Byun agar kau dapat mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahanmu itu Baekhyun-ssi."

"M-mwo? andweyo saem! jangan beritahu appa.. hukuman apapun akan saya lakukan asalkan saem tidak menghubungi appaku, kumohon saem.."

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat serta memasang wajah memelas demi membujuk guru Jung agar tak memberitahukan ayahnya akan kelakuannya disekolah. Ia hanya tak ingin ayahnya memberikan hukuman padanya, karena demi apapun hukuman dari ayahnya lebih menakutkan dari apapun juga.

"Tidak.. tidak.. saya tidak akan mempan dengan rayuanmu Baekhyun-ssi. Kau sudah terlalu banyak membuat onar dan saya juga sudah terlalu lelah untuk memberimu hukuman. Jadi akan lebih baik bila saya membicarakan hal ini dengan orang tuamu."

"S-saem..."

BRRAKK

Lagi-lagi guru Jung menggebrak meja dengan keras sampai membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya. Nampak guratan amarah dan tatapan mata tajam diarahkan kepada Baekhyun membuat gadis itu menciut seketika.

"Tak ada bantahan Baekhyun-ssi. Sekarang pergilah ke perpustakaan, susun buku-buku berdasarkan abjad pada masing-masing bagian."

"MWO?!"

"Sudah pergilah sekarang dan jangan membantah atau kau akan tahu akibatnya. Cepat sana pergi! aku muak melihat wajahmu terus." usir guru Jung seraya mengibaskan tangan, isyarat mengusir.

"Tck" Baekhyun berdecih keras. Ia berikan _dead glare_ pada gurunya itu sebelum ia berlalu meninggalkan ruangan guru dengan perasaan kesal luar biasa. Guru Jung hanya menggeleng prihatin melihat sikap tak sopan dari muridnya itu.

* * *

 ** _Beberapa saat kemudian_**

Sudah empat jam lamanya Baekhyun berada di perpustakaan dengan ditemani oleh tumpukan buku tebal mengelilinya. Dia duduk di lantai, bersandar pada rak buku dibelakangnya. Ia harus menyusun buku-buku itu berdasarkan abjad membuatnya pusing bukan kepalang. Bahkan jam sekolah Baekhyun telah usai dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu namun ia belum juga menyelesaikan hukumannya ini. Buku-buku tersebut terlalu banyak dan ia tak yakin mampu menyelesaikannya hanya dalam sehari saja.

"Aaarrrggh! terserah, aku tak peduli lagi dengan buku-buku bodoh ini!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi. Ia robohkan menara buku yang telah ia susun susah payah itu sebelum di letakkan pada rak. Ia tekuk lututnya lalu ia telusupkan wajah. Ia lelah, terlebih ia merasa haus dan lapar karena melewatkan makan siangnya tadi demi kabur dari kejaran guru Jung.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun berjengit karena suatu benda yang dingin mengenai lengannya. Baekhyun mendongak hendak mencari tahu, dan bibirnya berkembang sempurna kala ada Sehun disana dengan membawa sekaleng minuman dingin.

"Untukmu, minumlah!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Baekhyun langsung menyambar kaleng minuman itu dari tangan Sehun, Menegaknya hingga habis tak tersisa.

"Aaahhh.. leganya.. Gumawo Sehun-i"

"Hmm"

"Darimana kau tahu aku ada disini?"

Sehun mendudukkan diri disamping Baekhyun sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tak sengaja menguping tadi."

"Tck, sejak kapan kau jadi punya hobi menguping huh?"

"Sejak tadi." jawab Sehun dengan wajah datar khas miliknya.

"Tck!" Baekhyun hanya berdecih.

"Mau kubantu?"

"Tentu saja! Cepat bantu aku, aku benar-benar sudah tak sanggup lagi menghadapi buku-buku ini."

Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat sangat imut bila sedang mempoutkan bibirnya seperti itu. Tanpa terduga, Sehun mengusak lembut surai panjang milik Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut dengan sikap manis tiba-tiba dari sahabatnya itu, namun semburat _pink_ nampak menghiasi pipi tembamnya itu.

"Kaja kita selesaikan tumpukan buku ini!" Ucap Sehun semangat sambil menggulung lengan bajunya agar tidak kotor.

"N-ne"

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, melihat bagaimana sikap manis yang tak biasa ditunjukkan Sehun pada Baekhyun. Dan ia juga melihat bagaimana Baekhyun dengan canggung menutupi rasa gugupnya saat Sehun bersikap manis padanya. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan dan membuang napas kasar. Setelahnya ia langkahkan kaki mendekati kedua orang tersebut.

"Baekhyun.." ucap Chanyeol sesaat setelah ia sampai tepat dihadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk karena sibuk menyusun buku menjadi menghentikan kegiatan itu. Ia mendongak, namun raut wajahnya berubah datar kala ia melihat bahwa Chanyeol lah yang menyapa dirinya.

"Apa mau mu? aku sedang sibuk." ucapnya ketus.

"Aku ingin minta maaf tentang masalah tadi."

"Aku tak peduli. Sudah pergi sana! kau hanya akan mengulur waktuku."

"Baek, sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun penasaran karena ia tak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi diantara kedua orang dihadapannya ini.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Sudahlah tak perlu perdulikan dia, Hun."

"o-oke baiklah.. " Jawab Sehun berhati-hati, merasa hawa dingin mencekam menguar dari dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah! Kau tak perlu melanjutkannya lagi Baek."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun, kembali mendongak merasa tak habis pikir dengan kemauan Chanyeol. Memangnya dia siapa hingga berani memerintahnya, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengan Guru Jung dan ia berpesan padaku bahwa kau sudah boleh pulang karena jam pelajaran telah usai jadi kau tak perlu menyelesaikan hukuman ini. Kau tak perlu melakukan ini lagi."

"Benarkah? Kau serius?" Baekhyun membola tak percaya terhadap perkataan Chanyeol tersebut.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Hmm." berdehem menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Waaahhh... Akhirnya!" Baekhyun segera berdiri dengan antusias. Ia tarik lengan Sehun dengan mendadak membuat si empunya lengan meringis menahan sakit akibat tarikan kasar dari Baekhyun. "Kaja hun kita pulang, antarkan aku ya aku lelah sekali, Ppalli..!" ucapnya merengek sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya pada lengan baju milik Sehun. Sehun mengerjap berkali-kali kala melihat tingkah manja dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang manja seperti ini bagaikan suatu hal yang langka untuk Sehun bahkan mungkin untuk Chanyeol juga yang melihatnya.

"Hun, kenapa kau diam saja? ayoo antar aku pulang sekarang!"

"ah? N-ne..Kaja! Kami duluan Yeol." pamit Sehun.

"Hmm, Ya... hati-hati." pandangan mata Chanyeol tak teralihkan pada kedua orang yang telah berlalu meninggalkannya. Hatinya sedikit tercubit kala melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun yang senantiasa bergandengan tangan dengan diselingi canda tawa dari keduanya disepanjang jalan, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

.

 **EXO**

.

 ** _Seoul, Korea Selatan_**

"Selamat kau diterima! Kau bisa mulai bekerja besok."

"Benarkah? Aah.. kamsahamnida sajangnim! Saya akan bekerja dengan baik. Mohon bimbingan anda!"

Yoora membungkuk, menunjukkan rasa hormat dan terimakasihnya pada Bosnya yang baru. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa diterima di salah satu stasiun penyiaran terbesar di Korea, CBC TV. Dengan prestasinya yang tak main-main selama kuliah membuatnya langsung menjadi penyiar berita utama disana.

Yoora sangat luar biasa bahagia. Menjadi penyiar berita adalah cita-citanya sedari kecil, dan akhirnya hal itu dapat terwujud sekarang.

"Kau adalah wanita yang cerdas. Prestasimu sangat menakjubkan, dan ketika aku melihat video castingmu kemarin, aku merasa telah menemukan orang yang tepat saat itu juga. Kau pasti akan menjadi aset penting untuk perusahaan ini Park Yoora-ssi."

"Aah.. anda terlalu melebih-lebihnya Sajangnim. Tapi tentu saja saya akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk perusahaan ini, saya berjanji!"

"Hahaha... aku percaya akan kemampuanmu Yoora-ssi. Baiklah kau bisa pergi sekarang. Persiapkan dirimu untuk bekerja besok."

"Siap Sajangnim. Sekali lagi saya ucapakan terimakasih banyak Sajangnim. Saya mohon pamit."

Yoora membungkuk sekali lagi. Segera ia berlalu keluar dari ruangan bosnya itu ketika mendapat anggukan darinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tak henti-hentinya Yoora memasang senyum sumringahnya. Ia sangat gembira. Ia tak sabar untuk segera pulang kerumah dan memberitahukan berita gembira ini pada kedua orang tuanya. Yoora yakin mereka akan sangat bangga terhadapnya.

Segera ia melajukan mobilnya dan bergegas meninggalkan gedung itu untuk kembali kerumah. tak sabar untuk bertemu kedua orang tuanya.

Malam menjelang. Yoora baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman depan rumahnya. Dengan perasaan bahagia ia keluar dari dalam mobil dan berbegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Aku pulang! Eomma Appa kalian dimana?!" teriak Yoora sesaat setelah ia melepaskan sepatu dan mantelnya.

"Oh, akhirnya putriku sudah pulang! Aigoo.. kami sudah lama menunggumu nak."

Mama Park menyambut Yoora dengan antusias. Segera ia peluk putrinya itu dengan erat.

"Eomma, aku punya kabar gembira untuk kalian." ucap Yoora, tak sedikitpun melunturkan senyum bahagianya.

"Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali ada yang ingin eomma tunjukkan juga padamu. Ayo ikut eomma sayang! Appa dan Channie sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

Mama Park menarik lengan Yoora agar mengikutinya. Dibawanya tubuh Yoora ke ruang makan, membuat Yoora mengernyit bingung.

Di meja makan telah tersaji penuh dengan bermacam menu makanan yang enak, ada kue tart dengan lilin juga ditengah meja. Disana juga ada ayahnya dan Chanyeol duduk dan tersenyum menyambut dirinya. Yoora lagi-lagi mengernyit, merasa bingung dengan situasi ini. Ia ingat betul bahwa dirinya sama sekali belum memberitahukan tentang kabar gembira itu pada keluarganya, tapi mengapa sudah ada pesta kecil untuk dirinya. Darimana mereka tahu? pikirnya dalam hati.

"E-eomma... ini ada apa?" Yoora menoleh kearah ibunya, meminta penjelasan.

"Cha! ayo duduklah dulu nak." Yoora mengangguk dan tersenyum pada eommanya.

"Naah.. karena semua sudah berkumpul, ibu akan memberitahukan kabar gembira pada kalian."

"Kabar gembira apa itu sampai-sampai kau membuat pesta kecil seperti ini istriku?" tuan Park menanggapi.

Mama Park tersenyum penuh maksud, membuat kedua orang di depannya penarasan setengah mati. Chanyeol? ia sudah tahu berita apa yang hendak disampaikan ibunya itu, jadi ia hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Tadaaaaa!"

Mama Park mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam kantong bajunya dan menunjukkan pada semua orang diruangan itu dengan antusias.

"Kertas apa itu yeobo?" tanya tuan Park penasaran.

"Ini adalah undangan dari Universitas Seoul untuk Channie. Putra tampanku ini mendapatkan undangan khusus dari Unversitas Seoul untuk menjadi salah satu bagian mahasiswa disana. Channie mendapatkan beasiswa penuh. Bukankah itu sebuah prestasi yang membanggakan suamiku?"

Mama Park menoleh kearah suaminya, hendak meminta tanggapan atas berita bahagia yang disampaikannya itu.

Tuan Park tersenyum dan mengangguk menyetujui, "Tentu saja. Pelajar yang lain berlomba-lomba untuk dapat berkuliah disana tapi Chanyeol malah dengan mudah mendapatkan undangan langsung. Meskipun appa bisa membiayai kuliahmu bahkan bila kau meminta untuk berkuliah di luar negeri pun, appa sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Namun mendapatkan beasiswa karena kepandaianmu tentu saja merupakan suatu hal yang perlu untuk dibanggakan."

Tuan Park tersenyum bangga ke arah Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih Appa" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum manis tersemat dibibirnya.

"Tidak..tidak.. Channie akan kuliah disini, tidak dimanapun kecuali di kota ini. Aku tak ingin berpisah dari putra tampanku ini. Ahhh.. membayangkannya saja aku tak sanggup!" ucap mama Park merasa tak setuju dengan usulan suaminya tentang berkuliah di luar negeri. Ia tak akan pernah rela bila terpisah dari Chanyeol.

"Tapi sayang, Chanyeol memang sudah sepantasnya untuk berkelana dan pembelajari dunia luar agar ia menjadi lelaki yang tangguh."

"Cha, eomma telah membuatkan cake spesial untuk Channie. Sekarang kau harus meniup lilinya dulu ya sayang." tuan Park menghela nafas panjang sambil menggelengkan kepala maklum ketika istrinya mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Ne eomma.." Chanyeol mengangkat pantatnya dan sedikit merunduk ke depan. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum ia tiup lilin itu dengan sekali hembusan.

FUUHH

"Yeyyy! Selamat yaa sayangku!" Ucap mama Park antusias.

"Selamat Chanyeol. Semoga kau tetap rendah hati dengan apa yang kau dapat saat ini." giliran tuan Park yang memberi selamat padanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia, "Terimakasih banyak Eomma, Appa."

Yoora menunduk. Tangannya terkepal kuat di bawah meja. Lagi-lagi ia merasa bahwa adiknya sudah keterlaluan. Chanyeol, adiknya sendiri selalu saja merusak perhatian dan kebahagiaan yang ingin ia dapatkan dari kedua orangtuanya, terlebih ibunya. Yoora hanya ingin diperhatikan oleh kedua orangnya, ia hanya ingin diberikan kasih sayang yang sama besar seperti adiknya. Namun sepertinya sang adik terlalu egois karena terus saja mencuri perhatian dari ibu mereka, pikir yoora.

SREEETT...

suara gesekan kursi dan lantai menggema menginterupsi ketiga orang yang sedang asyik bercengkrama di ruangan itu. Yoora berdiri dengan tiba-tiba menimbulkan tatapan heran keluarganya.

"Appa, Eomma.. aku lelah, ijinkan aku untuk pergi tidur." ucap yoora dengan wajah menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Setelahnya ia langkahkan kaki untuk beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"Yoora-ya, tunggu! bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin memberi kabar gembira pada kami? Kau tak ingin menyampaikannya sekarang nak?"

Langkah yoora terhenti kala mendengar pertanyaan dari sang ibu. Tanpa menoleh ia pun menjawab, "Kurasa kabar itu tidak terlalu penting eomma." tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari ibunya, yoora segera melangkahkan kaki kembali meninggalkan ruangan itu. Yoora rasa ia butuh berendam selama mungkin sambil menangisi kemalangannya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? kenapa tiba-tiba jadi aneh ya..?" gumam mama park, bertanya-tanya tentang perubahan tiba-tiba dari sikap putrinya.

"Mungkin dia memang kelelahan, sebaiknya setelah ini kau tengok dia di kamar dan berikan makanan untuknya." titah tuan park pada sang istri.

"Ne.. baiklah." jawab mama park menyanggupi.

sementara Chanyeol sedari tadi terdiam semenjak yoora mendadak meninggalkan ruang makan. Ia bertanya-tanya di dalam hati apakah lagi-lagi ia melakukan kesalahan sehingga membuat kakaknya marah. Chanyeol menjadi tak berselera makan. Makanan lezat yang dihidangkan ibunya menjadi tak menarik dimatanya padahal semua makanan itu adalah kesukaan Chanyeol. Ia terus saja memikirkan keadaan kakaknya. Memang perasaan Chanyeol terlalu sensitif sehingga ia senantiasa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kemarahan Yoora.

.

 **EXO**

.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya. Sepulang sekolah tadi ia pergi ke taman bermain bersama Sehun dan Jongin, hitung-hitung menghibur Jongin yang masih saja galau karena ditolak cinta. Padahal dia sangat lelah karena hukuman dari guru Jung namun ia rela ikut pergi demi menghibur sahabat tercintanya yang sedang bersedih. Semua tiket masuk, Sehun lah yang membayar, hal yang selalu membuat Baekhyun merapalkan beribu ucapan syukur dalam hati karena Tuhan telah begitu baik memberinya sahabat seroyal Sehun yang benar-benar bermanfaat terlebih disaat ia sedang mengalami krisis keuangan.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya sambil mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk berwarna putih. _Bathrope_ berwarna _baby blue_ terbalut sempurna di tubuh mungil itu. Dengan langkah santai ia membuka pintu balkon kamarnya. Sambil menutup mata ia menikmati sejuknya angin malam.

"Aaahh segarnyaa.. O-oh Kamjagiya!"

Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika ia membuka mata, dilihatnya seseorang berpiyama putih diseberang sana sedang berdiri menatap langit malam ditemani temaramnya lampu.

"Yakk Chanyeol! apa yang kau lakukan disana huh? aissh jinjja...mengagetkan saja!" Baekhyun mengelus dada dengan dramatis, ia begitu terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol. Ia kira itu adalah hantu yang mencoba menakutinya.

Chanyeol hanya melirik sesaat Baekhyun yang berada di seberang balkon kamarnya itu. Kemudian ia lanjutkan lamunan yang sempat terusik oleh teriakan nyaring Baekhyun.

"Hei bodoh! aku sedang bicara padamu.. tidak sopan sekali sih!"

tanpa memandang wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjawab, "ku kira kau sedang marah padaku dan tak ingin bicara denganku."

' _Benar juga, kenapa aku bisa lupa..bodoh sekali aku_.' ucapnya dalam hati. Baekhyun berdehem sesaat seraya menyilangkan tangan di dada dan mengangkat wajah tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku memang masih marah padamu karena kau sangat bodoh!"

Chanyeol berdecak, "kalau begitu aku masuk saja, bye!"

"Tunggu!" Chanyeol yang hendak berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya menjadi mengurungkan niat ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun yang mencegahnya. Ia berbalik, menatap Baekhyun dengan alis bertautan.

"A-apa..kau sedang...ada masalah?" Alis Chanyeol semakin dalam bertautan saat mendengar pertanyaan tak biasa keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjadi gugup dan salah tingkah melihat Chanyeol yang menatap heran padanya. "J-jangan salah paham! A-aku bertanya bukan karena mengkhawatirkanmu... hanya saja kau terlihat sangat murung." Bukan hal yang aneh bagi Baekhyun bertanya seperti itu, karena Baekhyun memang bisa melihat aura mendung yang menguar dalam diri Chanyeol saat ini.

Chanyeol Terkekeh. Baekhyun dengan segala ego tingginya terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Dasar aneh! Ehemm...untuk sekedar informasi saja, saat ini aku belum mengantuk jadi aku persilahkan kau bila ingin berbagi cerita padaku.. yaaa..sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Baekhyun dengan sombong menawarkan diri. Tangan ia silangkan di depan dada dengan wajah yang masih terangkat tinggi.

Chanyeol semakin terkekeh dibuatnya. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit merasa khawatir karena takut Chanyeol sedang mengalami depresi berat sehingga terus tertawa tanpa sebab.

"Haha, terimakasih kau sudah mengkhawatirkanku Baek..aahh..aku jadi terharu." Ucap Chanyeol sembari berpura-pura menyeka air matanya.

"Yakk! jangan terlalu percaya diri! siapa juga yang mengkhawatirkan dirimu, Cihh!" elak Baekhyun

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol terkekeh, merasa begitu geli menghadapi wanita yang berego tinggi seperti baekhyun.

Baekhyun membeo, merasa kesal mendapati Chanyeol yang terus saja menertawainya. Baekhyun berbalik berniat untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol karena jengah menghadapi tetangga menyebalkannya itu. namun belum juga ia memulai melangkahkan kakinya, sapaan lembut Chanyeol membuatnya urung untuk beranjak.

"Baek.." Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ia baca.

"W-wae..?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum mulai berbicara. "Kau tahu kan bahwa dari dulu hidupku selalu dimanjakan dengan sejuta kasih sayang dari eommaku?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia menatap dalam mata lawan bicaranya yang berjarak tiga meter di seberang sana. "Hmm.. Ya. Aku bahkan sangat tahu hal itu. Memangnya kenapa?" tanggapnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Huh?"

"Tentang fakta bahwa lelaki sepertiku selalu dimanjakan oleh eommaku, bagaimana menurutmu?" Mata mereka saling menatap lekat satu sama lain.

"Menurutku yaa...Kurasa itu terlalu berlebihan dan semakin berlebihan setiap harinya. Tidakkah kau merasa tak nyaman?"

"Hmm..sebenarnya aku memang sedikit merasa tak nyaman. Terkadang aku merasa perhatian yang eomma berikan padaku memang terlalu berlebihan sampai-sampai membuat hidupku terasa terkekang. Tapi...meskipun begitu, aku tak ingin ia berhenti memperhatikanku. Aku tak ingin ia berhenti memanjakan diriku. aku hanya ingin eommaku selalu berada disisiku tak peduli apapun yang terjadi."

"..."

Baekhyun hanya diam, memberi kesempatan pada Chanyeol untuk terus mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"Namun terkadang aku juga merasa bahwa dengan seperti itu aku menjadi sering menyusahkan banyak orang atas segala keprotektifan yang diberikan eomma padaku, sehingga mungkin secara tak langsung aku telah menyakiti hati orang lain."

Baekhyun masih nampak terdiam mematung. Matanya menerawang lekat pada manik sendu lawan bicaranya di seberang sana. "Chanyeol.. apa kau tahu jika aku pernah merasa begitu iri padamu."

"B-benarkah? Wae?"

"Aku tak pernah merasakan seperti apa kasih sayang seorang ibu, karena eommaku telah meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya bahkan ketika aku baru saja dilahirkan olehnya. Aku juga ingin merasakan kasih sayang yang teramat besar dari sosok seorang ibu. Itulah mengapa aku selalu merasa iri melihat kedekatanmu dengan ibumu."

"..." kini giliran Chanyeol yang terdiam mendengar ungkapan hati Baekhyun.

"Ahh...Aku jadi teringat saat kita masih berusia 12, saat aku baru beberapa bulan tinggal disini. Dulu hanya kau teman bermain yang kupunya. Namun kau setiap hari hanya berdiam diri di dalam rumah. Ayahmu selalu menyuruhku untuk datang kerumahmu agar bisa mengajakmu bermain. Suatu ketika aku merasa bosan karena kita selalu saja bermain di dalam rumah, dan pada akhirnya diam-diam aku membawamu pergi ke taman yang tak jauh dari sini. Dan tak kusangka ketika kita kembali, di depan rumah kita telah ada begitu banyak polisi. Ternyata ibumu menghubungi kantor polisi karena mengira kita berdua diculik. Aku benar-benar ketakutan waktu itu. Aku menangis tersedu saat kukira para polisi itu akan memasukkanku ke penjara karena telah membawamu pergi tanpa ijin."

"Itu adalah kenangan yang sangat memalukan." Chanyeol meringis ketika ia teringat dengan jelas kejadian itu.

"Bukankah karena hal itu ibumu jadi membatasi pertemuan kita? Kita tak pernah lagi bermain bersama dan hubungan kita jadi merenggang pada akhirnya. Padahal kau adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang aku punya saat itu." Baekhyun mendongak, menatap indahnya langit yang dihiasi ribuan bintang.

"Maafkan aku Baek.."

"Hahaha kenapa kau harus meminta maaf... ibumu seperti itu karena ia sangat menyayangimu bodoh! Ia hanya takut kehilangan putra manja sepertimu haha."

"Hhhh... Lagipula aku kan sudah mendapatkan penggantimu. yaah..meskipun mereka itu menyebalkan dan bodoh."

"Tck!" Chanyeol berdecih dan terkekeh setelahnya ketika ia tahu siapa 'pengganti' yang dimaksud Baekhyun.

Mendadak suasana diantara mereka menjadi hening. Mereka sama-sama memandang langit, menikmati kesunyian malam yang menenangkan.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hmm?"

"Cobalah sekali saja mengikuti kata hatimu."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Baekhyun. Ditatapnya mata Baekhyun yang terlihat sama bersinarnya seperti bintang dilangit.

"Kau tak akan bisa terus menerus bersembunyi dibalik punggung ibumu, jika kau memang seorang pria sejati. Cobalah untuk keluar dari zona nyamanmu. Cobalah walau hanya sekali. Setidaknya kau pernah mencoba, daripada tidak sama sekali."

Chanyeol stagnan. Hatinya terasa tertohok saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun. Keluar dari zoba nyaman? apakah ia bisa? apa ia mampu melakukannya? dan beribu kata 'apakah' terus terngiang di kepalanya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 _untuk penjelasan masa lalu Chanyeol mungkin akan dibahas pada chapter depan. dan disini alasan Yoora benci sama Chanyeol selaku adiknya sudah bisa ditebak karena memang dia cemburu setengah mati sama adiknya. Chanyeol selalu mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang ekstra dari orang tuanya terlebih ibunya, sedangkan dia tidak. Tapi tentu saja ada alasan kenapa orang tua Chanyeol, terlebih ibunya bisa sebegitu over protective nya ke Chanyeol dan itu akan terungkap di chapter-chapter selanjutnya._

So, kalau ada yang masih minat baca ff ini mohon ditunggu aja kelanjutannya yaa..

kalau sudah nggak ada yang minat ya gaapa sih, cuma mau bilang Thanks banget buat yang udah mau mampir hahaha:))

Sorry for typos and See yaaaaa ! :))


End file.
